Every Moment Gets Better
by CinderellaxVan
Summary: (VH) As someone's best friend, you'd do anything to keep them happy, and always want what's best for them. What happens if that changes? What happens if you want to be selfish just once so that you would be satisfied... So they could maybe love you back?
1. Public Disturbance

**AN: Haha, thought I'd start another fic, "Nobody Said It Was Easy" is quite depressing, ne? Well I'm gonna keep that story, fluff is going to come, eh? Well, here's another one of my insane fluff stories! Hope you like it! Please review! Van and Hitomi are best friends since babyhood =P And I'm doing review replies in this fic! Yay! **

"Turn it off," Hitomi groaned into her pillow as her best friend bounced around her room belting out some crazy song. 

"Don't stop baby! Your mystic eyes seems to burn in your innocent smiling face, breaking down...." he sang, and Hitomi flopped her pillow over her head, his warbling not muffled at all. 

"Van, I'm trying to sleep," she muttered, and with a lop sided grin Van crawled underneath Hitomi's covers, and faced her.

"Wake up! Grab a brush and put a little make up! Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup! Why'd you leave the keys up on the table--" Van started to squawk over the pop song, and Hitomi smothered his face with her hand as she gently shut her eyes again and fell back "asleep". Grinning devilishly, Van pretended to yawn. 

"Well, I guess I'll make breakfast then, Princess," he smirked, and Hitomi bolted up, half because Van planned to cook, half because he used that idiotic nickname he enjoyed so much.

"NOO!!!!!!!!" she yelled, and Van began to saunter towards the kitchen. With what sounded like a war cry, Hitomi stumbled over the tangle of her duvet and as she tripped over her rug she tackled Van, bringing him crashing down to the floor. "YOU ARE -NOT- MAKING BREAKFAST!" Hitomi said, her voice rather hysterical and alarmed. She had reason to be alarmed, the huge gray clouds of smoke and splatters of oil, not to mention the several lumps of black were enough to make any one steer Van Fanel away from the kitchen. That boy could probably burn water. 

"Awake, are we?" he laughed, and Hitomi scowled. 

"Yeah, yeah," she replied, stomping over to the kitchen, and Van made her way over to Hitomi's bed.

"Wake me up when breakfast is done," he called as he snuggled underneath Hitomi's blanket, falling back to sleep, his raven black hair in disarray. 

***

"Van, get out of my bed," Hitomi commanded, as Van snored underneath her comforter. "Van," she tried again, "If you don't get up I'm never letting you sleep over again". No response. Sighing, Hitomi bent down and put her hands around her mouth in the form of a megaphone. "WAKE UP!" she screamed, and Van bolted up, his forehead hitting Hitomi's nose. 

"Wha?" he cried, looking around him, then at Hitomi who was clutching her nose. "How'd you get a nose bleed?" Van asked, cocking his head innocently at her. Hitomi only scowled and stormed into the bath room. 

Grinning obnoxiously, Van stretched out his arm and doggedly followed Hitomi into the bathroom and squeezed her to death from behind.

"Van," Hitomi choked, "Can't.... Breathe...."

"Sorry, did you say something?" Van smiled, slowly using his arms to bounce Hitomi slightly, swinging her side ways occasionally, as she pinched her nose with a tissue. 

"VAN!" Hitomi yelled as Van began to toss Hitomi's light frame in the air slightly, obviously amused as her legs flailed slightly. With a slight growl Hitomi shoved the bloody tissue in Van's face, causing him to yelp and drop her in an instant. 

"Haha, sorry got carried away," he grinned sheepishly, and Hitomi tried to smother down a grin. 

"Hitomi, is Van awake?" came Hitomi's mother's voice from down the stairs. 

"Yes," they chorused, and Van grinned, bolting down the stairs with Hitomi's bloodied tissue.

"Mrs. Kanzaki!" Van called out, and Hitomi chased after him dangerously after catching the devilish glint in his eyes. "Hitomi punched me in the nose," he whimpered, holding the tissue near his nose, but to Mrs. Kanzaki it appeared to be on his nose. 

"I did not! He bolted up and knocked ME in the face!" Hitomi cried, and Van smirked at her. 

"Hitomi, I thought I told you no more violence," her mother scolded, and Hitomi scowled at Van who was whistling innocently. Growling, Hitomi muttered something, and her mother continued. "Especially to Van, he is your only friend from since you were a baby", and Van nodded obnoxiously. 

"Yeah, yeah," Hitomi scowled, and shot Van a warning glare. 

It was true, however, that Hitomi was rather violent to Van. She remembered when they were tots and she'd force him to sit still and she painted his hair red using tempera paint. The sight of a tiny Van with red flaky hair, half plastered to his head still brought tears of mirth to her eyes. Then the other time she had had a karaoke birthday party and forced him to sing with her other friend Dilandau "We Like To Party" by the Venga Boys. The scary thing was, at the end he and Dilandau were rather enthusiastic, partially because they had over dosed on sour gummy worms. Then when everyone was gone and she and Van were left to tidy up, he had drunk half the bowl of punch that Dilandau had "accidentally" spiked and began to squawk out the Clash's "Should I stay or Should I go".

_"Darling you've got to let me know," Van slurred as he pinned Hitomi against the wall, "Should I stay or should I go? If you say that you are miiine.... I'll be here till the end of time," he sang, his eyes glazed slightly.   
"Er, how about you go?" Hitomi suggested, trying to pick her way past Van. He had then slung his head forward and gently kissed her, then he had crashed to the ground, unconscious. _

"Come on, let's eat breakfast," Hitomi muttered, a faint blush on her features.

***

"Hey now, hey now, hear what I say now, happiness is just around the corner! Hey now, hey now, hear what I say now, we'll be there for you. The Venga bus is coming, and every body's jumping..." Van sang, bounding down the hallways, as several girls smiled at him. Hitomi shook her head, and knew the only reason Van ever sang the Venga Boys was to annoy her, and at the same time occasionally cheering her up. It brought back memories of simpler, happier times. 

"Hello, Princess," Van grinned, squeezing Hitomi to death and flinging her around, accidentally letting her go causing her to crash into the an open locker door. "Whoops," Van chortled heartily, not noticing Hitomi grab her science text book and fling it as his head. 

***

"Van, you look like a moron," Hitomi commented lazily as Van stumbled around the room, balancing a peacock feather on his nose. "How on earth do you do that anyways?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. 

"You just look at the eye of the feather," Van mumbled, his concentration completely on the wispy peacock feather. 

"Where'd you learn that?" she inquired, turning the glossy page of her magazine. 

"When I was little my cousin had a circus birthday party, and they taught us," Van shrugged slightly, and Hitomi shook her head, smiling. 

"What do you want to do?" she asked, shutting her magazine and swinging her legs over the side of her bed.

"We could do this all day," Van suggested with a grin, causing the feather to fall gracefully off his nose. "Oh, shucks," he grinned, and Hitomi laughed lightly. 

"This is why people think you're homosexual," Hitomi teased, and Van threw her an indignant look. 

"We could stand on the side walk singing the Bee Gees and raise money for the homeless?" Van suggested, smiling boyishly. 

***

"I can't believe you made me do this," Hitomi glowered at Van as they stood on the side walk down town. Van had taken his karaoke CD with him and had begun to blare the Bee Gees "Tragedy" on the street, and the sad thing was he had already managed to raise $45. Hitomi had eventually sat down beside the dancing and singing Van and had held the jar, glowering slightly as her best friend warbled on. 

"Tragedy, when the feeling's gone and you can't go on, it's tragedy! When the morning cries and you don't know why, it's hard to bear with no one to love you you're goin' nowhere," he squawked, doing an odd shuffling dance step to the side and doing a rather odd motion with his head. 

Another couple of dollars in the jar, and Van changed songs merrily. 

"How deep is your love, how deep is your love? I really need to learn, cause we're living in a world of fools! Breaking us down," Van continued, waving his arms in a Hawaiian fashion. Some girls giggled, winking at Van, and bent down exposing their cleavage to him as they dropped some change into the glass jar, oblivious to Hitomi. Van continued wailing along the music, and Hitomi couldn't help but smile as he winked at her with his reddish brown eyes, a few strands of his raven black hair shading his face. To be honest, she thought the only reason they even got money was because of his looks. Hitomi's lips curled slightly as she made a mental note to tease Van about whoring his body for money. 

"You know you shouldn't be doing this," came a stern voice, and Hitomi broke out of her reverie to see a pair of cerulean blue eyes look down at her, then flick over to Van.

"Huh?" Van asked mid sway. The blue eyed blonde took a step towards the boom box that Van had brought along and pressed the stop button firmly. 

"What's the big idea?" Van exclaimed, his eyes flickering.

"You're causing a public disturbance," the boy replied carefully.

"We're raising money for the homeless," Van replied indignantly, and the boy adjusted his glasses slightly. 

"Still, you should have a street permit. I'm sure many people are very angry," the boy continued, his long blonde hair slightly frizzy. 

"We've raised over $50," Van pointed out, "If people were angry I don't think they'd pay us". The boy sniffled primly, and repeated his statement. Glowering, Van picked up his boom box and shot the boy daggers.

"Come on Hitomi, it's getting late anyways," Van grumbled, and he turned to find Hitomi staring dreamily at the boy. "Hitomi?" Van repeated, while Hitomi's pink lips parted slightly. 

"Oh, right," she stuttered, getting up hastily with the glass jar. "See you," she smiled warmly at the boy, "What's your name by the way?"

"Allen Schezar," the boy replied, and taking out a pen from his pocket protector he wrote his name neatly on his palm and showed it to Hitomi, "Schezar is an Asturian name," he began, "And Allen, which means noble and--"

"Ugh, come on," Van interrupted, dragging Hitomi away. 

"My name's Hitomi Kanzaki!" Hitomi called out as Van tugged on the hem of her shirt towards the bus station. The boy gave her a curt nod as he readjusted his glasses, and walked away.

**AN: A bit short, I know, but I want to see if you guys think I should continue or not, and if you like the idea... Please review! Thanks! ^______^ **


	2. Training

**AN: Bwhaha I've been in a bit of a cheery mood (haha not yesterday though, yesterday was HELL!) ANYWHOO, today I was happier so here's a new chapter of Every Moment Gets Better! ^_^ Nobody Said It Was Easy is mapped out, I just have to write it out ^^;; **

**Azure: ***hugs* Hope you feel better! Keep writing lady! XD LOVE THE NELLY BIT! Hahaha!!!  
**Dariel: ***feels honored* Haha I'm updating! I'm hearing! LOL, you update too missy! Allen with glasses.... I'm pretty much bashing him up in this story, but later I make him normal ^_~   
**Winged Enchantress:** *blushes* Thank you! I try ^^;; And I love those kind of stories too! *grins* These two have quite a road to travel though ^_~ Or at least Van does =P  
**Sailor Centauri:** haha, thank you! I'm continuing! ^__^  
**Fushizen Na:** *wishes the same thing* Muahaha, drunken Van *drools* Well, any Van actually *drools* ^___~   
**bluefirechik:** Haha, yes "Nobody Said It Was Easy" is a bit sad isn't it ^^;; But it gets happier later!  
**Singer:** Muahaha but he gets contacts, sadly -_-;; And for "Nobody" haha I plan to write out that chapter soon.... So busy lately ^^;; Haha thanks!  
**fireangel:** Haha, yes I would DEFINITELY choose Van over Allen! *drools* And Allen's a nerd! Muahaha  
**Ash Night: **Thanks! I like obnoxious Van ^____^  
**jess131346:** Thanks for the e-mails! *grins* Can't open the Van pics though ;_; Try again maybe? Anywhoo, continue your stories! ^_^   
**The Masters Sisters, LW + Shara: ***grins* Glad you like the Allen nerd idea ^_^ *hugs own Van plushie* Van IS a cutey ^_^  
**hitomi21:** Haha, I've emailed you! I'm sure it's just some authors are busy and forgetful like me ^^;;   
**Magicman/Smokegirl: **Haha, well I thank both of you for reviewing ^_^  
**PrincessCool:** *is honored, wipes tear* Thanks! lol, love your story as well! ^___^ Update!  
**Esca-lover:** Muahah, Allen IS a nerd right now but he's gonna become the playboy we all know soon.... ^_~  
**SabineballZ:** Van and Hitomi are 15, like in the series ^_^  
**PerfectSoldier09: ***loves crazy Van* So true! Hahah! *glomps Van* Thanks for the review! ^___^  
**sakura:** ^^;; Haha, they're 15, Van's just an immature baka! Haha jokes *loves Van* ^____^  
**Aeka-himme: ***feels honored* Muahaha, with Hitomi she's just love struck ^^;; And gotta love drunken singing ^_^ And I WILL update "Nobody" as soon as you update "love happens" ^___~  
**van lover:** okay ^^;; haha thanks  
**Rai Dorian: **Thank you *blushes, feels honored* Hehe, I love Allen in this fic *grins* And go V/H! Although I've read some good D/H too! like your fic! XD  
**Tevrah: ** Thank you ^____^  
**naria:** haha excitement shall come soon ^___^  
**Paige Moonsword: **Allen IS a stupid playboy ^_^ *eats cookie* Hehe thanks for the review! Glad you liked the singing! ^_^  
**Al:** *grins* Really? Thanks, I really appreciate that ^_^ Haha, gotta love drunk Dilly and Van singing ^___~ And even though it's been done before (V/H growing up together) I still love it ^_^  
**Callisto Nicol: **Muahah I added the 6 inch thing just for you! XD And I love Van, even though yes, he is a baka brain XD  
**MaboroshiTsuki:** Haha we finally got over that big confusion! XD XD XD *grins* Thanks for the review and for reading over! *hugs Anne* Update woman! Haha, everyone adores you ^_____~

"My head's spinning round and round, been working all week now, baby. Yes it's my day, I take a trip downtown, to my favorite club now, baby," Van sang merrily as he and Hitomi trudged down the perilous road to school. 

"Must you start everyday with an obnoxious song?" Hitomi groaned, still half asleep. 

"I only kiss kiss kiss when the sun don't shine, Oh Ohoh! Oh Ohoh! You wanna kiss kiss kiss then tonight is fine, Oh Ohoh! Oh Ohoh!" Van continued, nodding frantically in response to Hitomi's question. A bounce started to grow in his step slightly, and Hitomi couldn't but help but let a wry smile curl on her lips. "Come on, Hitomi!" Van shouted, as he continued bopping along to his walkman. 

"No way," Hitomi warned, "Making me sit with a glass jar downtown was bad enough".

"You could have sung too, you know," Van smirked, and Hitomi rolled her green eyes at him, unsuccessfully keeping a straight face. 

"Straight out of the blue, you came and asked me to, be your date in the daytime babe. But I'm sorry no can do," Van continued singing, constantly prodding Hitomi in the side with his finger, giving her his irresistible puppy dog face. "Please?" he asked while there was a bridge in the song, and Hitomi started to laugh.

"I only kiss kiss kiss when the sun don't shine, Oh Ohoh! Oh Ohoh! You wanna kiss kiss kiss then tonight is fine, Oh Ohoh! Oh Ohoh!" she began to join in, and Van's face lit up like an a thousand watt light bulb. He never thought she'd ACTUALLY join in with him. Linking arms with his best friend, he started to half bounce half run to their school, despite his heavy back pack. 

"What?" Hitomi laughed lightly as she noticed Van's peculiar expression. 

"You're a better singer then me," Van pouted, and Hitomi grinned.

"Of course," she teased, and Van just pushed her into a nearby hedge. 

***

Mr. Yamada, the most "exciting" teacher at their high school, tapped away rather animatedly at his lap top, chortling to himself as the class waited patiently for him to realize that they were there. Van, being the man of action, as he liked to call himself, took the opportunity to cough loudly.

"WE HAVE A CLASS," he half coughed, half choked, and Mr. Yamada looked up sharply as several girls in the class giggled. 

"Today class we have a new student, please give a hearty welcome to Allen Schezar, he comes from Asturia," Mr. Yamada spoke, flustered, as he threw Van a dirty look, and Hitomi perked up. _Could it be the same Allen?_ she thought excitedly. 

A boy with long frizzy blonde hair, tied loosely with some scrap of cloth, stood at the front of the room, his cerulean blue eyes piercing, his glasses large and clunky. A few black heads dotted his nose, and instead of carrying a back pack like a regular person he sported a massive black leather clunky brief case, a few papers sticking out of the edges. As the class murmured a hello, Hitomi anxiously caught the boy's eye and motioned for him to sit next to her. Hesitantly, he gave her a small smile as he sat down beside her, and turned to the board, frantically jotting down every word the teacher was saying. 

_Allen Schezar..._ Hitomi smiled to herself, as she snuck looks at him from the corner of her eye. She might as well have just stared at him, he was too busy glued to the teacher's words to notice anything else. 

***

A girl with dark brown hair and electric blue eyes caught Van's attention as she slid out her compact mirror from her purse and used it to reflect the sunlight from her spot near the window into his vision. Picking up the folded piece of paper on her desk she dropped it onto the ground and kicked it over to him with her foot as he gave her a small lopsided grin. 

[Isn't this new seating arrangement awful?] he read as he unfolded the note. 

Clicking his pen, Van quickly scrawled back;

[Yeah, but I guess we'll get used to it. I did like it when we could sit wherever we wanted though.]

[Hehe, I'm sure it won't be bad as long as you're sitting beside me ^_~ ] was the reply in baby blue ink. 

[Haha, cool] Van hesitantly wrote back. 

[=P A lot of girls have a crush on you, eh?] 

Van looked over at his correspondence, and she winked at him in a friendly manner. 

[Really? o_O;; I thought I was too obnoxious, or as Hitomi always says, haha]

[No, a lot of girls think you're really cute and funny] the girl scribbled back. 

[Wow, that's new] Van wrote back.

[See? Aha!]

[What?] 

[Most guys would gloat and be macho about this news. You, on the other hand blush slightly. No wonder you have so many girls winking at you] came the girl's neat response. 

[Really? I thought they just had problems with the school's environment, you know, dust getting in their contacts or something]

[You're so funny! ^_^] 

Van winked at the girl, and she giggled as they both turned to pay attention to the teacher for the last five minutes. 

"I will be pairing you up into groups for your next assignment," the teacher announced as his eyes flicked over to the clock on the wall, "You are to create a 365 day calendar, each day filled with a significant event to Gaea". The entire class groaned. "No complaining," the teacher warned, "This is only the beginning, it gets much harder". Again the class groaned. "The list will be posted outside of class tomorrow," the teacher continued, "You are now dismissed". 

As Van grabbed his backpack from the floor, his seat neighbor approached him with her gel baby blue pen and grabbed his hand.

[Call me: 672-9981]

***

"Um, Van, is it?" came a calm voice from behind him. Turning around, Van looked to see who it was, and nearly dropped his sandwich.

"Oh. Hey, er, Allen," Van replied finally, his left cheek twitching slightly.

"I just wanted to apologize for ruining your um... 'shindig'" Allen apologized, lifting his two fingers up as he said the word shindig. 

"It's alright," Van replied, wincing slightly at the word shindig. 

"I was wondering though," Allen continued on crisply, "I have taken interest in your female friend, Ms. Kanzaki". 

"Hitomi?" Van exclaimed incredulously. "Hitomi? What the hell? HITOMI!?!" Van repeated, as if to make sure he heard right. 

_Why the hell does he want to date Hitomi?? She's MY best friend!  
Doesn't mean she's your girlfriend you bimbo!  
Don't call me a bimbo *hurt*_

"I believe she is an intelligent young woman, considering this day and age, and I find her beauty most admirable," Allen nodded, "I'd like to court her, if you know what I mean". 

Van nearly suffocated as he was in the middle of biting his sandwich. 

"WHAT?!" Van cried out, a chunk of tomato hitting Allen in the forehead. "Erm, sorry about that," Van apologized hastily as Allen gingerly flicked the vegetable off his head. 

"Yes, and I believe since you are close with her, and a 'ladies man', I humbly ask for your help, and in exchange I will tutor you in math," Allen offered calmly. 

"Who told you I had low math marks?" Van asked suspiciously, inhaling the last bits of his sandwich. _Hitomi?? HITOMI!??!_

"I asked our teacher, Mr. Yamada for advice, and he suggested I talk to you since you are so popular among the females, and in exchange to tutor you on your weakest subject," Allen replied simply. 

"YOU ASKED MR. YAMADA FOR LOVE ADVICE?!?!?!" Van shouted, his voice ringing down the hallway. 

"Yes," Allen confirmed, taken a back as Van began to laugh moronically, clutching his sides as he gasped for air. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Van choked, nearly collapsing to the ground. 

"It's a perfectly reasonable idea," Allen said, "He is older, and therefore wiser, and he is the one who directed me to you". 

"Ha, well I'm no 'ladies man', as you call it, Schezar," Van finally replied as he regained his composure. 

"Oh but you must be," interrupted Allen earnestly, "You were passing notes with that belle, Madeline Drake, you have several girls adoring you from afar, and your best friend is a female". 

"Well," Van trailed off. _Can't believe he wants to date Hitomi._

"Please?" Allen tried, a desperate tone seeping through his voice. 

"Oh fine," Van relented, "But you're going to have to listen to me, no trying to reason with me!" 

_He wants do date Hitomi!  
Ugh, would you SHUT UP! You've made your point!!!   
*hurt*_

Allen nodded rapidly, and took out his notebook. 

"So, what is the first lesson?" he asked, his pen ready. Van rolled his eyes exasperatedly. 

"Ugh, we'll go to my place". 

***

"Okay, buddy boy, we're going to have to make you over," Van started as Allen carefully set down his brief case by Van's desk. "First off, your hair". 

"What's wrong with my hair?" Allen asked, his hand flying to his head insecurely. 

"It's frizzy, it's long, it's a mop of straw," Van replied. 

"I can't cut my hair!" Allen cried defensively. Van scowled. 

"You're not making this easy..." he warned, and Allen relented. 

"Okay, I'm sorry, no more protesting, just please, don't cut my hair". 

"Alright, alright," Van finally caved in. 

"Thank you, your consideration is well valued," Allen replied sincerely. Going into his bedroom's bathroom, Van dug around in his medicine cabinet until he found what he was looking for. 

"Here," Van called as he tossed Allen a bottle of ancient hair gel. 

"Whoops," Allen laughed heartily as he missed the toss by a mile. _This is going to be a long day,_ Van thought with a grimace. 

***

"What?" Allen asked as he emerged from the bathroom. Van's left eye twitched slightly. 

"I didn't know you could get a six inch lift with hair gel," he finally spoke in awe. 

"Attractive, isn't it?" Allen smiled slightly, gazing at his reflection in the shine of Van's chrome lamp. His straw like mop was know suddenly shiny and golden, full of volume, fresh from a hair ad. 

"Er, whatever you say, better then before though," Van replied, and getting off his seat on the bed, he inspected Allen. He had convinced Allen to loosen his belt slightly so the bottom of his pant legs actually touched his shoes, and to loosen his tucked in uniform shirt slightly. He had also convinced Allen to unbutton the sleeves of his shirt and roll them up slightly, and to loosen his tie. 

"Wow, you almost look normal," Van muttered sarcastically. 

"Anything else?" Allen asked, adjusting the bridge of his thick, black glasses. 

"Okay, this weekend, you're getting contacts, or better looking glasses," Van said, "And you are going to get a regular back pack! Also, from now on you are to wipe this on your face everyday," Van added as he threw a jar of Oxy pads at Allen. 

"What are these?" Allen asked, as he opened the jar curiously. 

"Wipe those on your face, and they'll keep those zits and shit away," Van explained, "Those came free with my sister's shampoo and she chucked them at my head one day when I was bugging her," he sheepishly added. 

"Violent siblings?" Allen smiled, and Van blinked at him oddly. 

"Um, yeah. Anyways, that's um, it for your appearance". 

"And my personality?" Allen asked persistently. 

"Stop talking so oddly". 

"In which way do I talk oddly?" 

Van collapsed onto the ground. 

***

"Hey," Allen said to Van's mirror, "Hey". 

"Try throwing in another word," Van called out lazily as he flipped through his homework. 

"Oh dear, that's going to be difficult," Allen replied queasily. 

"Do not say 'Oh dear'" Van commanded, and Allen nodded quickly, jotting that down in his notebook. "Stop jotting everything you hear down!" Van yelled, and Allen began to write that down when Van marched over into his bathroom and ripped the notebook out of Allen's hands. 

"Wait--" Allen began hysterically as Van opened his window. 

"No! I'm not going to hear it!" Van yelled, as he prepared his arm to chuck the notebook out into his back yard pool. 

"NO!" 

"I'm not listening, Schezar!" Van snapped as he chucked the notebook out into the pool. 

"NO!" Allen screamed horrifically as the thick paper notebook sunk out of view. 

"I don't want to hear it," Van stated, basking in his bossy state. 

"Van my school notes were in there!" Allen complained. 

"Oh". 

***

"Okay, girls... They're tough creatures. I can't explain everything to you, you'll pick the details up in time," Van spoke as he twirled his basketball on his finger. 

"Okay," Allen nodded attentively. 

"I can't change too much of your personality, that would be wrong," Van thought aloud, "Okay. Just a few rules of thumb. Never call them fat. If they ask you 'Am I fat?' do NOT bother to look! Automatic answer is NO!" 

"But that would be lying," Allen interrupted. 

"What did I say Schezar? NO INTERRUPTING!" Van thundered. 

"Okay," Allen meeped weakly. 

"Now, do not compliment them too much. But do remember to compliment them every so often. Be nice. Support them, and if they start to go ballistic try to understand, they are probably PMSing or having a bad day. Just let it slide," Van continued strictly, "Just... Basically do whatever makes them happy, and that's all you really need to know," Van added seriously. 

"Thank you Van," Allen smiled warmly, "Would it be unmanly and inappropriate for me to give you a hug?" 

"Yes". 

**AN: Fear not Allen lovers! Allen will soon evolve to the Allen you love later! So don't be crazy! Haha! And yes everyone, "Nobody Said It Was Easy" is coming so calm! hehe, well hope you liked this chapter! Fluffy bits coming later, for now just insanity! Please bear with me while this goes on ^^;; Please review! ^____^ **

**-CxV**

  



	3. The Games Begin

**AN: Muahaha, I should have Van realize his feelings 100% next chapter or the one after that ^_^ Make sure you check out my story Razzle Dazzle and my chapter 5 of Nobody Said It Was Easy! ^_^ Remember people! This is a V/H fic! Just thought I'd remind you ^_^**

**Azure:** Muahaha, thanko! *bows* Keep writing Dreams and Whims of Fate woman! XD  
**The Masters Sisters: **Hehe, lucky you have a Van teddy! And Aurelia is going to be nice, again, unfortunately. -_-;; But don't worry, in near chapters she gets to be hysterical stupid Aurelia again! XD  
**Gold Dragon Of Egypt: **Haha! Thank you! *blushes* I'm not much of an Allen lover either ^^;; This is why this is a V/H fic ^_^ Hehe  
**Starzie Chick:** Love that story! *_* Muahaha, and the fluff. Stupid Allen, you'll never have a chance! XD Thanks, I didn't know I could develop characters ^^;;  
**Darkie-himme:** Haha, sorry, but he gets to be cooler in later chapters ^_^   
**Niffer: **Haha, thank you! Here's your update ^_^  
**jess131346: **Muahaha, but then it wouldn't be half as fun ^_~ *grins* Update your stories woman! ^_^  
**sakura: **Haha, yay! He's supposed to be dorky ^_^ Thank you for the review! *grins*  
**hitomi21: **haha, thank you! Thanks for the review! ^_^  
**Magicman/Smokegirl:** Muahaha, yes he is *grins* I'm CONSIDERING bringing Dilly in to torture Allen... But I don't know, it depends, after all, I'm winging this story ^^;; Shh! Don't tell anyone! ^_^  
**fireangel: **Hehe, well when you're in love you go insane ^_^ But we all know that Hitomi will love Van! YAY! We just have to make the old bloke realize his feelings first ^_~  
**Candyfloss:** Haha, I'm considering putting him in to torture Allen, it all depends on how the chapters work out ^^;; Thanks for the review! ^_^  
**Al: **Haha, it's a bit OOC right now, but as the fic goes on, Allen will be all suave, and Van (after he realizes his feelings) will be broody and alone *sniffs* Hehe, and yup, I don't want Van to realize his feelings JUST yet ^_^  
**Esca-lover: **Haha, that thought crossed my mind too ^^;; *nervous grin* Had to be careful with that paragraph ^_~ I actually think that's a good idea, the shopping, I think when Van is closer to realizing his feelings I'll do that ^_^  
**Dariel:** Hehehe, Maddie is just a friend! *notices Dariel still glaring* Um.... *quietly warns for Maddie to run like hell* Hehe... I mean heck! Heck! ^_^; Hehe, I like the singing too! And yupyup, Merle will be there when Van needs her!  
**MaboroshiTsuki:** *stares, gaping, at review* Well that's nice and long o_O;; *in a fun in a bun fabbity fab fab good way of course! ^_^* Hehe, the hedge was just more random typing! ^^;; Hehe, Allen IS a pansy *smirkes* Update, woman! XD  
**Paige Moonsword:** JEALOUS?? Of WHAT? *stares in disbelief* ANYWHOO, hehe thanks for the review! ^__^ Love fluff and insanity! ^_^ Update now woman, or I'll whack you with my hockey stick! XD  
**Fushizen Na: **Hehehe, thanko! I'd sing with him too! ^___^ Muahaha, oh no! You know my plans? *must think of way to throw fushizen na off!* XD XD XD  
**van lover:** hhaha, no offense at all; i'm not much of an Allen fan either ^^;; Thanks for the review!  
**Naria:** Thank you! ^_^ Thanks for the review! *bows*  
**Ruby:** Haha, it's definitely a V/H fic, I'm not a big Allen fan ^^;; All my fics will be V/H XD   
**Sailor Centauri:** Yes, he's that pathetic XD Thank you for the review! ^______^  
**aoao: **Update Autumn in my Heart woman! XD Thank you, the Allen idea just seemed so "natural" *smirks at Allen* Hehe... Van's not really a playboy, just girls love him, so everyone thinks that ^^;; Thanks for the review! ^_____^  
**Ash Night: ***blushes* Thank you! ^_^ Glad you like the tomato bit ^_^ And is your pen name from that book... Er.... forget the title ^^;; But there was Ash Night in it, that author's pen name, although her real name was Jessica something rather... Er, or I could be psycho ^^;;   
**Sailor Hope: **Yes, this is a Van/Hitomi fic! OF COURSE! Cannot stand Allen o_O;;; And update your stories woman! *eyes shine* hehe... Why would I EVER let Allen touch Hitomi? Oh wait... I am... But in the end Van gets her! XD Course!  
**Fire Fly: **Thank you! *grins* Haha, good old Van, chucking Allen's notebook! ^_^ I promise that Van and Hitomi will end up together! *nods* Singing is fun in a bun to chuck in ^_^   
**Rheia: **Haha *feels special* Thank you so much! ^____________^ Here's your update! And thank you for the review! ^_^  
**SabineballZ: **Haha, later though, Allen will be all suave and cool, and Van will become broody, when he realizes his feelings for 'tomi ^_^ Thank you for the review! *bows* ^_^  
**vanluva!:** Haha, don't worry, this is a V/H fic! Allen must die! XD *hides from Allen fans* Haha ^^;;;;;;   
**Aeka-himme: **Hehe, Van IS a sexy beast ^_~ And I'd glad trade talent! But I must warn you, no exchanges ^_~ *does not have any talent, is planning to rip aeka off* Muahah! *chokes and falls out of chair* o_O;; Haha, update woman! ^_^  
**Callisto Nicol: **Hehe, Van's a bit insane in this fic! ^^;; Haha, Allen should be fufilling his ladies man status in the near future ^_~ Allen lover, are we? Oh well! More Van for me! And maybe Allen does have one of those smiles, Wait and see hehe  
**Rai Dorian:** That would be so good if I actually did! *_* And Allen IS a hopeless case *cackles* Thanks for the review! And update soon! No... NOW! XD  
**PerfectSoldier09: **Updating soon! Well... Not that soon... *looks at last update* Boy, it HAS been a while o_O;; ANYWHOO ^^;; Thanks for the review! ^_^  
**Dahee Fanel: **Haha, an update for "Nobody" is coming up! Half of that chapter done! ^_^ And patience grasshopper! XD V/H will come together soon enough ^_^ And *hides from Dahee's glare* I have to torture Van a bit ^^;; AIEE! Hehe  
**Celidh of Unicorn's Forest:** Haha, love hyper Van too! ^_^ And Allen the nerd ^_^ This is a V/H for SURE! *refuses to write anything except for V/H Hehehehe* And Dilandau might come, to torture Allen ^_~ It all depends... ^_^  
**Mei-Mei: **haha! Yupyup, I thought it might be interesting... But Van isn't a player! Just popular among the ladies... ^_^ Thank you for the review! ^_^  
**van lover:** Haha, I don't like Allen either! ^^;; Thanks for the review!  
**The Reader Is Now Blind: **rofl! My goodness! Hahahaha!! *runs after Van* You're not going anywhere! *glomps him* ^_____^ Update your stories woman! XD And thank you for the review! *is literally grinning* Hehehe... XD XD XD XD  
  
  


"VAN!" Hitomi screeched excitedly into Van's ear as they walked together into first period.  
"Ow! What?" Van replied with a mock scowl, his reddish brown eyes softening discreetly at her rosy expression. Someone was certainly happy about something.   
"Look at Allen!" she whispered excitedly, clinging to her best friend's arm in sheer joy, "He's such a babe!"  
"Oh yes, he's a fox alright," Van replied sarcastically, as Allen buried his contact lens clad eyes in a text book, isolated from the other students. But the transformation was definite. Allen was changed.   
"Shut up," Hitomi grinned, nudging him slightly, as she continued to eye Allen like a piece of meat. "What happened to him? He went from gorgeous to drop dead gorgeous!" she squealed, cutting the circulation on Van's arm off.   
"Who knows?" Van shrugged innocently, and he grimaced slightly at the pink hearts beginning to float around Hitomi's head, her jaw hanging open. If you squinted you could make out the drool beginning to collect in her mouth, any second now, and it would drip out. 

***

"Where do you think you're going, Schezar," Van demanded as his brown eyes noticed the blonde's headed direction. Leaning lazily against his locker door, he waited for Allen's response. 

"I plan to request--" Allen began when Van raised his eyebrow at him. "Um, I mean, I'm going to ask Hitomi out," he hastily corrected, smiling nervously at his new found mentor. 

"Really?" Van nodded with a cheerful smile.

"Really," Allen replied, beamingly. 

"NO!" Van bellowed, and Allen took a docile step backwards slightly from the boy's outburst. 

"Why not?" Allen asked, bewildered, "Was her reaction to the new me in class this morning bad?". 

Van snorted to himself. 

Oh it was just _horrible_. 

"Start off as friends," advised Van, ignoring Allen's question, "Your relationship will be stronger. That is, if you want to be serious with her. If you intend to just have her as a fling..." 

Van shot Allen a glare, his fist clenching warningly, and Allen caught his drift. 

"I really do intend to be serious with her. Good idea with the friends thing, thanks," he smiled sincerely, his voice wavering nervously slightly at the end, and he continued his path to Hitomi. Van noted the new blue pack pack slung over his shoulder easily. 

"Yeah, whatever," Van muttered sullenly when the boy left. 

...Why did he feel so disappointed? 

***

"Van," Hitomi cried out in the hallway, her golden brown hair shimmering even in the poor lighting of the school. 

"Oh, hey," Van greeted with a lop sided smile, shifting the weight of his gray, red, and white back pack on his shoulders slightly. 

"Are you busy tonight?" she asked, her green eyes shining, her cheeks flushed from running to him. 

"No, why," Van asked, spinning in his locker combination nonchalantly. 

"Allen suggested that we all go hang out sometime," Hitomi exclaimed excitedly, "Do you think he'll ask me out?" she added while nibbling on her cherry lip gloss covered lip. 

"Probably," Van winked encouragingly, and Hitomi smiled broadly. 

"I'm so excited," Hitomi screamed as she leaped up and threw her arms around Van's neck. Nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck, Hitomi couldn't see Van's face turn tomato red.

_What the hell is wrong with you, Fanel? You've slept at her freaking house, and she's done this a million times to you! _

_...Hell, she's even kissed you on the cheek!   
_

_ So why do I feel so queasy? _

***

"Don't be fooled by the rocks that I got, I'm still, I'm still Vanny from the block, used to have a little now I have a lot, no matter where I go I know where I come from," Van squawked as he and Hitomi walked to the park where they planned to meet Allen.

"No..." Hitomi groaned jokingly as Van began strutting, several girls near by checking him out shamelessly. Van, however, only concentrated on ahead or on Hitomi, and paid no attention to them. 

"Excited?" he asked casually, slumping back to his usual stride, and Hitomi nervously wrung her hands. 

"Nervous, more like," she admitted, and Van nodded.

"Well, you're only going as friends for now so just relax," he assured her with his infamous lop sided grin. 

"Thanks," she smiled and the two met Allen who was leaning against a tree casually, wearing a cobalt blue shirt, beat up jeans and a leather jacket. 

_Since when did he lean casually? And since when DID HE GET LEATHER?_ Van thought, huffing at Allen's disturbingly cool gaze. _What do you think you are, a popsicle? _

***

"Really? That's amazing," Hitomi gushed as she and Allen were engrossed in conversation, Van grudgingly trudging behind them, hands in pockets, totally ignored. Gazing at his watch, he groaned as he noticed it had only been half an hour. 

"So, that dog is belly dancing," Van said loudly, but neither of them turned around. A sweat drop appeared over Van's head as his posture fell slightly, and he continued to drag his feet along. _This is torture... If I hear either of them squeal one more time I'm going to shoot Allen. If dating Allen will turn Hitomi into a squealing moron I'm going to have to hurt him. _

"Van!" came a female voice, and Van looked up, his eyes searching for the source of a possible companion. A girl with brown hair, electric blue eyes, black sweatpants and a red baseball jersey came bounding over to him. 

"Oh hey, Madeline, is it?" he smiled at his seat neighbor, the one who had given him her number, as she took her place beside him, walking with him. 

"Call me Maddie," she grinned, and her electric blue eyes surveyed Hitomi and Allen up ahead. "You stalking them or something?" she teased, laughing slightly. 

"We're all supposedly _hanging out_," Van grumbled, his hands shoved into the pockets of his navy blue bomber jacket. 

"Oh," Maddie frowned, "They're not being very nice, leaving you out like this," she commented, gesturing at Hitomi and Allen who hadn't looked back at Van since the beginning of the meeting. 

"Oh well," Van sighed, not really caring, as Maddie continued strolling beside him. 

"I'll keep you company," she offered in a friendly nature, and Van smiled gratefully. 

"Thanks," he accepted, and the two became to chat about only the gods would know. They sure talked quickly though, topics flew by faster then Hitomi on the track. Soon they had started a bet, and they would have to hold their breath until their person, (Allen for Maddie, and Hitomi for Van) squealed. So far they both hadn't had to hold their breath for more then 30 seconds. 

"Ooh, look pretzel stand," Maddie commented lazily as the two spotted one, "Wanna go?" 

***

"And so I-- Hey, Van, where'd you get the pretzel?" Hitomi asked curiously, noticing Van inhaling several large, warm pretzels. Looking around, there were no pretzel stands in sight. 

"Maddie and I stopped off there and we waited on the bench for you to walk around the park back to the stand," Van explained, motioning with his hand how the the path looped straight back to the pretzel stand, then at a figure with a red shirt slowly getting tinier and tinier in the distance. 

"Oh," Allen smiled, and the two kept talking. Van huffed. 

Those two didn't cotton on easily. 

***

"Please Van!??!" Hitomi pleaded, her green eyes shining. 

"Come on, you don't need me there, you and Allen can go out together alone," Van insisted, and Hitomi tugged on Van's arm as they walked home together. 

"I really want you there," she whimpered, giving her his puppy dog look. 

"Cheap bastard, that's cheating," he grinned, and Hitomi smirked devilishly. 

"Is that a yes?" she cried happily. 

"Yeah, yeah, shut up now," he laughed, and she gave him a big hug. 

***

"Hanging out again?" came the familiar female voice. Van turned around and smiled at Maddie as she was just clicking her cell phone shut. 

"Yeah," he shrugged, "Are you stalking me?" he grinned jokingly. 

"Yes," she smirked, sticking out her tongue at him, "Actually, I just come here to the park to think a lot," she admitted. 

"Oh," Van replied, and Maddie slid her hands into the pockets of her jean jacket. 

"Why doesn't he just ask her out so you don't have to tag along?" she asked curiously, as Hitomi laughed at something Allen said. 

"Who knows," Van muttered, his gaze on the sidewalk when suddenly, as if on cue, he crashed into Hitomi who had abruptly stopped, and fell down. "What the hell?" he grumbled as he looked up. Hitomi's eyes were wide and green and for a moment she was rigid. 

Allen was looking at Hitomi rather nervously, and Van looked up at the couple, bewildered. ..._Freaking hell?_

"...I really don't think... I mean... It's not...," she stuttered, then with an erratic motion pointed somewhere vaguely in the distance, she sprinted away. 

"What just happened?" Maddie asked as Allen's brow frowned in confusion and hurt. 

"I asked Hitomi out... I thought she liked me, and... Well...." he trailed off, nibbling on his lip. 

"She does like you," Van assured. He knew all too well. That five hour phone conversation on how Allen was perfect was enough to know that Hitomi was madly in love with Allen. 

"You sure?" Allen asked, his cool act dying rather quickly, like boiling water being poured on an ice cube. 

"Yeah, I'm a girl, it's really obvious," Maddie chipped in, nodding at Van. 

"What should I do then?" Allen asked, staring at his shoes, his face coloring pink slightly. 

***

"Hitomi," Van whispered as he crept into Hitomi's room, she being buried underneath a pile of blankets and pillows. "....Are you sleeping?" he continued, leaning close by her ear, a golden halo above his head. Turning over, Hitomi sighed, her face clearly distressed, the regret on her features all too clear. 

"I was," she muttered, "Van, look, I really want to be alone," she pleaded softly, a sigh rising in her throat. 

"I know, I do too," Van grinned obnoxiously as he pushed aside Hitomi's covers and bounded in bed beside her. "Now, when I'M confused and sad I like to sing a song," he said, oblivious to Hitomi. 

"No..." Hitomi groaned as she buried her face into her pillow. Clearing his throat with a big fat smile, Van began his song, which sounded oddly familiar. 

Evita, or some other tragic musical. 

"The choice was mine, and mine completely. I could have any prize that I desired... I could burn with the splendor of the brightest fire....Or else, or else I could choose time," Van squawked melodramatically, and tears began to well up in Hitomi's eyes. 

_The choice was mine? Allen..._

"The choice was yours and no one else's. You can cry for a body in despair, hang your head because she is no longer there, to shine, to dazzle, or betray. How she lived, how she shone, but how soon the lights were gone," he continued moronically, and pretty soon Hitomi's lip began to tremble. 

_Hang my head is right. I'm such a jerk. Why did I say no? Allen probably hates me now._

"...It's no less than she deserved," Van finished with a flourish, and Hitomi began to bawl uncontrollably. "Hitomi! What's wrong?" Van exclaimed, shaking her slightly by the shoulders. 

_I don't deserve Allen!_

"I...I...." she sobbed, and Van looked at her, concerned. 

"Was it my song that made you cry?" he asked, alarmed, catching her chin in his thumb and index finger. 

"Yes," Hitomi nodded as tears flowed down her face. 

"I can't believe it!" Van grinned as he bounded up, "I've finally moved someone so much that they cried!" he cheered merrily as he bounded out of Hitomi's bed and threw some clothes scattered on her carpet in the air. Hitomi stopped crying momentarily and stared at him disbelievingly. 

***

"Cry again! Cry! Cry! CRY!!" came Van's demanding voice as Hitomi's mother allowed Merle in, followed by Hitomi wailing something along the lines of no. 

"Van, what the hell are you doing?" Merle yelled as she raced up the stairs. 

"I finally moved someone with my music," Van beamed proudly, and Hitomi poked her head out of her covers. 

"Make him stop," she pleaded desperately, "He's like the Olsen twins on repeat". 

"I finally moved someone so much they cried!" Van cried, bopping Hitomi rapidly with a clothes hanger in his hand, "It's--" 

"Ow." 

"A--" 

"Ow." 

"Miracle!" he finished proudly. 

"Ow." 

"Really? That's great, Van!" Merle smiled cheerfully, "Come here!" she added with a grin, her arms wide open for a hug. 

"Yay!" Van grinned, ecstatic at his "achievement". As he ran towards Merle who was by the open doorway, she stepped out of the way and pushed him into the wall of the hall way and locked the door shut as the satisfying thud of Van and the wall echoed throughout the house. 

"Sorry," she apologized for her brother, "Mom told me to pick him up for our family reunion". Hitomi merely buried herself deeper into her covers. "What's wrong?" asked Merle, cocking her head slightly, her pink hair falling over her shoulder in curls. 

"Allen asked me out and I'm madly in love and I turned him down," she mumbled, her eyes red from tears. "I'm such an idiot". 

"That's why you're sad?" Merle laughed, and after seeing Hitomi sink further into her covers she clamped her mouth shut. "I'm not laughing AT you, Hitomi!" Merle continued, a nervous smile on her face as Hitomi buried her face into her pillow, "I just meant that you can just say you were having a bad day and say that you'd love to go out with him!" 

"But what if he changes his mind?" she asked meekly, her hair in disarray. 

"He won't," Merle assured soothingly. 

As Merle gently shut the door behind her, and Van hollering goodbye, Hitomi couldn't help but let a small smile slip on her face. Van had cheered her up, in his own imbecile like way. For that she was grateful. 

**AN: Please review! ^_^ And don't worry, Van wasn't being a jerk, he knows that was what 'tomi needed ^_^ And Merle helped too... *grins* So anyways, review review review! *dances around, falls down* Ow. x_X**

  
  



	4. Romeo

**AN: Haha! All you "Razzle Dazzle" fans, of course I'm going to finish that story, I just want to get this one and "Nobody Said It Was Easy" out of the way first ^_^;; Hehehe.... Hope you like this chappy ^_^;;;**

**NIFFER:** Thank you! Mmhm... Poor Van *glomps Van to death* It's okay! I'm here for you, Vanny! XD

**Sailor Centauri:** I agree, stupid Allen! *hits him* I would bash you a lot more if it weren't for those fans of yours! XD

**badluck-fangrrl: **Thanks! Van is a bit insane in this fic ^_^;;

**hitomi-chan:** Haha! New name? Cool ^_^ And his feelings are being revealed some more here! XD Thanks! *bows*

**Magicman/Smokegirl:** Hahahaa! Magicman's singing is problie better then Van's squawking ^_~ 

**flaming phoenix:** Haha! As time goes by they start to switch roles, Van becomes broodier, and Allen is more suave ^_~

**Azure:** Latin. O_O *so lost XP* Sorry can't hurt Allen, yes, it's true, he DOES have fans O_O Hehehe

**Fushizen Na:** Hehe, a bit more fluff here ^_~ But there will be more! Later! Not to worry! XD

**fireangel: ***bows like mad* Hehe, thanko! AND YES HITOMI WILL LOVE VAN XD *waves v/h flag* ^_^

**jess131346:** because some Allen fans wouldn't like that too much *nervous laugh* ^_^;;

**Rai Dorian:** Haha! Yes you better update soon ^_~ A styrofoam box? Isn't that a bit too soft? *grins*

**Starzie Chick: **I love Van's attitude too ^_^ And ALLEN MUST DIE! Actually he can't, stupid A. fans ^^;;

**Celidh of Unicorn's Forest: **haha *nervous laugh* OF COURSE it will be fluffy ^_^;;

**Dahee Fanel:** Haha! Don't worry! MADDIE HAS A BF! No competition for Van ^_~ Thanks for the review ^_^

**The Reader is Now Blind: ***punches Hitomi* HE'S MINE!!! XD And o.O RUSTLING? Thanks for scarring me ^_~

**Ruby:** Haha, well she certainly only sees him as a brother right now ^_^ Go crazy Van! XD Thanks for the review! ^^

**Fire Fly: **Even MORE feelings this chappy ^_~ And Allen WILL unfortunately be cooler later *sighs sadly* XD

**daddyz-girl: **Haha, I'd give you some talent but I don't have any ^_^;; AND UPDATE YOUR STORY WOMAN! XD

**Ferai: **Fluff Queen? WHERE?!?! *looks around her* Ferai is psycho, there's no one around ^_^ Hehe, course it's VH XD

**Dariel:** Ahh.... But Van IS stupid ^_^ *glomps him* Don't worry! Maddie has a boyfriend ^_~ Thanks for the review! ^^

**neithan02:** This is what happens! *hehehe* Hope you like this chappy; thanks for the review ^_^

**Heavens-Angel: **Thank you for the compliment! I know I didn't update soon but... ^_^;;;

**Esca-lover:** Thank you for the review! ^^ Hitomi said 'no' because she was confused as a teenager with her feelings ^_^

**Ash Night:** Haha! Thank you ^_^ Hope you like Razzle Dazzle ^_^;; And Van singing is always great ^_^

**naria:** Haha, I'll try. Thanks for the review! ^_^

**van lover:** Haha! Thanks! *grins and bows*

**Etowato: **New name, eh? ^_~ Glad you like V/H! It's my favorite! And yup, that's what I plan to do with Allen ^_^

**Callisto Nicol: **Hehehe, Maddie has a boyfriend! *sings* Not Van! XD And Hitomi's stealing Allen from you! Oh no! ^_~

**Aeka-himme: **Hehehe... Van's a cutie pie... Update your stories woman! *so in love with them* And thanks for the review!

**dark cherry:** I love super crazy hyper active Van too XD Singing Van.. *sighs* Hehe, thanks for the review! ^_^

**neko:** Perfect? *blinks* Hehe, I doubt it, but thank you! *bows* 

**MaboroshiTsuki:** Yeah! Go Anne! 100th! XD Prize is.. *throws Allen at Anne* BWHAHAHA so evil ^_^

**Rheia:** *feels special* Allen will get even cooler later ^_~ Thanks so much for your review! ^______^

**SabineballZ: ***sighs* Sadly, I can't... Allen fans will attack me in hoards o.O Thanks for your review! *bows*

**Lisi Naiku: **Hehe, a lot of Allen haters are cringing ^_^;;;; Glad you like Van ^_^ And thanks for the review!

**Japanimejo:** UPDATE woman! Haha! Not that I'm one to talk ^_^;; Thank you for the review! *Allen ducks from shoes*

**Sad AZ:** Okay, I'll try to keep writing ^_^;; Glad you like the story, thanks for the review ^_^

**Crystal Lily: **Hehe, Merle is younger then Van, but he's just immature ^_^;; Thank you for the review, hope you like this chapter!

**Tommi Gurrl: **They nearly kiss this chapter? Hehe ^_^;; Thank you for the review, and they won't confess till later ^_~

**Quintessence: ** ^_^;; Thanks! And update woman, LOVE that story ^_^ However, with Hitomi's rejection he will start to become a TINY tad like bitter Van ^_~

  


"So he asked you out again?" Van asked innocently as he inhaled one of several meringue puffs given to him by one of his "fan club members", or stalkers as he liked to call them. 

"Yeah," Hitomi mumbled into her pop, closing her pink lips over the plastic straw, a pool of clear bubbly liquid running through the white tube into her dehydrated mouth. 

"So what's there to worry about?" Van inquired, eyeing Allen as he sat at a separate table, surrounded by girls, his face beet red, his hands shaking slightly as he cut and chewed his salad. 

"Ever since that, he hasn't talked to me once," she sighed, and Van frowned slightly. His lips dusted with a light white powder from the meringues, Van dragged the sweetness into his mouth as he eyed Allen. If Allen intended to over use his new powers Van would teach him a couple of more things that he didn't necessarily want to learn. Shrugging as if he didn't really care, Van bit into his sandwich, Hitomi too busy gazing at Allen as he snuck discreet glances at her. 

_She looks pretty today,_ he noted, _hot even,_ as his eyes skated along her skirt_. _

Doom. Doom. Doom.  
Panic. Panic. Panic. 

_HITOMI IS NOT HOT! HITOMI IS NOT HOT!_ Van swore at himself, tempted to bash himself on the head. _Wrong! Wrong! WRONG!_

"You're not hot!" Van yelled, and Hitomi looked up, startled. Realization dawned on Van, his jaw dropping moronically, as he accidentally dropped the meringue in his hand onto the table with a light thunk. Hurt flashed across her features clearly, and Van grimaced as she averted her gaze. 

"I didn't mean it!" Van pleaded as she looked down into her drink, fiddling with the straw idly, her cheeks pinking. 

"It's okay, Van," Hitomi smiled lightly, and Van groaned slightly as the light strumming of the guitar could be heard as someone turned on a boom box. 

"I didn't mean it!" he insisted, sliding off his side of the table and sitting himself beside her. Clinging to her arm, he swung her slightly in the chair, causing her to bruise her leg on a leg of the table from the momentum. 

"Ouch," she muttered, gently rubbing the sore spot, and Van's hyperventilation sky rocketed. _Why is everything screwing up on me!!!_

"HITOMIIIIIIIIIII!" Van whined like a child as Hitomi looked down, "I didn't mean it! Honestly! Look I'll...." Van trailed off, searching his head for anything. 

Suddenly an idea burst into his head like a Mexican jumping bean. 

Taking a small meringue puff, Van raised his arm and whipped it at Allen's direction, meeting his target straight in the back of his head. 

"Van!" Hitomi scolded, a small, but true smile edging on her face. As Allen looked around curiously, Van snuck a sip of Hitomi's drink and whistled innocently. As Allen turned back around, Van whipped another, and as he raised his arm to throw a third, he accidentally missed as he winked at Hitomi and hit some girl in the head. 

Electric blue eyes swung around to meet his, and Maddie glared at Van who waved back sheepishly, motioning at Allen.

"You threw it, your war, not his," Maddie yelled, and raising a chocolate cupcake she threw it at Van with full force.

That girl had good aim.

Smacking Van straight between the eyes, Van frantically grabbed a random food item off the table and threw it back at Maddie, while she grabbed a half empty box of fries and burgers and chucked it at Van. Soon Van quickly shoved all the food onto one tray and made his way over to Maddie as she did the same, the two chucking food at each other like mad. 

"Hey, watch it," said some random kids, and as they were pelted with salad leaves they retaliated by throwing chips and jelly beans. Taking a handful of a girl's licorice, Van began to whip Maddie on the head with it as she began to sink to the ground. 

"OW!" Maddie shrieked as she groped the floor for food, and grabbing a handful of extra spicy Jalapeno surprise, Maddie rubbed it on some part of Van's head as he dropped the licorice.

"AHH!!! THE HOTNESS!!!" Van yelled as he bent his head slightly trying to brush the extra spicy chunks off him. As he backed off slightly he tipped a girl's food tray all over her boyfriend, who picked up a piece of sponge cake to aim at Van he missed and hit Maddie, who grabbed a jello cup and pelted it at the guy. Pretty soon the whole cafeteria was in a full fledge food fight except for Hitomi who sat, slightly amused, under a table, and Allen and his crowd of girls, seemingly untouched in their little sanctuary of holiness in the corner. 

As Van peeked over at Hitomi while Maddie was recovering from a butterscotch fudge, he then flew his gaze to Allen who had a large fluffy angel cake set in front of him as the crowd of girls cooed at him, stroking his head. 

_Oooh, smooth. Give him a 'Welcome' cake when he's been here over a month._

Noticing the blonde's shoulders shaking nervously slightly as the girls edged closer and closer, Van grinned devilishly as he ran over to the small group of teens and grabbing a hunk of Allen's cake he smothered it into Maddie's face as she was following her prey. Shrieking, Maddie grabbed a bigger hunk of Allen's cake and smushed it into Van's hair and eyes, and as the cake was being demolished, much to the outraged screaming of Allen's new fan club, Van's fan club cheered him on, throwing chips into the air as confetti, as Maddie's fan club rooted her on, whooping. As a brunette grabbed Allen by the collar and dragged him away from the fight, she leaned in to whisper something in his ear when she slipped on a smidge of cake on the floor and ended up locking lips with the boy. 

Not that she minded, of course. 

Just then, Hitomi had pulled her gaze away from some odd form of pudding wrestling on the ground, she looked up to see Allen and some girl making out as chips fell around them like rose petals or rice. As her green eyes widened, Hitomi stood up, and grabbing her pop she marched up to Allen, emptying the fizzy liquid onto his hair.

"Ahh!" Allen screamed as he tried to turn around to see his attacker, but too late, as Maddie slipped backwards on some macaroni and cheese, falling on Allen.

"No!" Maddie screamed as Van held up a garbage can as Allen desperately tried to get Maddie off him. Van smirked.

"This is war, Maddie," he yelled triumphantly, and just as a nasty liquid began to trickle out, the sound of wet garbage slopping out of the plastic can, Maddie rolled away, leaving Allen at the end of the attack. 

"Allen!" chorused his fan club, and as they all opened their purses to find wet wipes, Allen cursing as he desperately tried to shake the slop off, Maddie dumped the rest of Van's meringues on their heads. 

"Wait! Hitomi!" Van cried as Hitomi was beginning to walk away. As a grape nearly hit him in the eye, Van ran towards Hitomi as she had her hands on the door handle, and he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back into the center of the food fight before she could stop him.

"It's like the eye of the storm," Van remarked, as no food was hitting them. 

"Van," Hitomi croaked warningly, her eyes threateningly blood shot and shiny. 

"Let's cheer you up, Princess," Van whispered softly into her ear, and Hitomi blushed deep red. 

_I want you smothered want you covered   
Like my Waffle House hash browns  
Come quicker than FedEx   
Never reach an apex like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined  
To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time..._

As Van squawked along, he wrapped one arm around Hitomi's waist, and holding her other hand securely, he swayed Hitomi back and forth to the vibrant and pulsating beat of "The Bad Touch" by the Blood Hound Gang. 

Suddenly Van dropped to his knees, and resting his hands on Hitomi's waist, he moved forward as she stepped backward, slightly nervous, Van still singing along up at her. 

_You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel..._

As Hitomi quickly glanced at Allen who was clobbered by females, she reverted her gaze back to Van who was singing with a boyish grin, using his strong hands to sway her hips from side to side. Soon her back came in contact with a wall, and slowly, he stood up, his intense reddish brown eyes never leaving her gaze. 

"...V-van?" Hitomi choked as his face drew nearer and nearer. 

"Shh..." he whispered, and her green eyes widened to the size of footballs as his hot breath tickled her neck, a few strands of his unruly hair tickling her as his lips were millimeters away from kissing the part that moved in her neck. As Hitomi made a start to move, Van held her securely in place with his hands, and just as his lips made their final descent onto her neck...

"WHO STARTED THIS FOOD FIGHT?!" came the familiar voice of the cafeteria lady, but instead of moving up, embarrassed, as Hitomi thought he would....

....Van kept moving closer and closer. 

"All of you here," the woman screeched, her hair pinned tightly under her hair net, making her look more severe, as she pointed to the crowd around her, "You are not leaving till it's clean. And for God's sake, Hitomi Kanzaki and Van Fanel go do your necking and sucking somewhere else and get out of my sight". 

Grabbing Hitomi firmly by the wrist until they were out of the cafeteria, Van started laughing hysterically as the door slammed behind them. 

"I knew she would come," he added between laughs, "Sorry about that, Princess," he added, looking up at Hitomi with a lop sided smile.

"No problem," Hitomi smiled, "Though choosing between cleaning the cafeteria and being 'necked and sucked' by you is pretty hard..." she teased. 

"Ouch," Van grinned, putting his hand to his heart, "That was low," he added with a smirk. 

"Oh, but so true," Hitomi played along, and as Van threaded his arm through Hitomi's he bounced down the hallways squawking more "The Bad Touch" lyrics. 

***

"I swear, Schezar, you pull one more thing like this and I'm seriously going to kick your ass," Van warned dangerously as the two carried a ladder down the darkened street. 

"It wasn't my fault," Allen protested defensively. 

"I don't care. Ditch your fan club," Van continued, walking briskly to his best friend's house. He could probably do it blind folded, he went over so often. 

"It's not a fan club! It's a posse," Allen replied defiantly, and after catching a raised eye brow from Van he quieted down. 

"Okay. So I take it after that one hour karaoke session you know how to lip synch now," Van said as they began to cross Hitomi's large grassy lawn. 

"I... I think so," Allen nodded, and as the two boys propped the wooden ladder with a whack against the front balcony, Allen slowly climbed up as Van stood at the bottom, holding the ladder securely. 

Taking a small rock he had picked up before, Allen gently threw it at the glass doors of Hitomi's room, and waited.

***

Hitomi lay on her side, facing her closet as she had one hand on the bend of her neck, the other one hugging her torso. A small knock caused her to roll over, her green eyes in a frown. What in God's name was that? Swinging her legs over the mattress, wearing a pair of navy blue boxers she had stolen from a sleepover at Van's and a black tank top, she picked up her old baseball bat. A scream caught in her throat as she opened the glass doors. 

"...ALLEN?" she said incredulously, the bat in her hands dropping with a clang to the ground. Coughing nervously, Allen looked quickly down at Van, before locking eyes with Hitomi again. 

Van exhaled sharply, and shut his eyes. _ You can do this Fanel..._ Looking to the skies as if for moral support, Van finally took a deep breath and began. 

"I can show you the world," he began softly. "Shining, shimmering, splendid". His face was a deep tomato red, his hands shaking slightly. Gods. He was singing. For real. Not that defensive cocky squawking he constantly displayed, for once he was setting himself up in a situation where he could be hurt. Showing himself plainly. And by gods, he was terrified.

"Tell me," he continued, and without even knowing, he put emphasis on the next word, "Princess... Now when did you last let your heart decide?" 

Hitomi stared in awe at Allen, his caring blue eyes focused on her own. Maybe it was because how romantic this all was, or how well he could sing, but she couldn't help but feel a flutter in her stomach.. With a small smile to herself, Hitomi twinkled. 

_Probably compared to all of Van's squawking this is the most beautiful singing in the world,_ she thought wryly. 

Allen seemed to put emphasis on the word Princess, which was odd, because it was Van always called her Princess... But before Hitomi's thoughts could linger for too long Allen continued singing brilliantly. 

"A whole new world," Allen 'continued', and Hitomi's face started to hurt from smiling. She couldn't stop. But gods, she was happy. Truly happy, much happier then she had been in a while. Just... At ease. 

That voice was truly magical. 

"Hitomi," Allen said quietly as he finished 'singing'. 

"Yes?" Hitomi replied breathlessly, her cheeks glowing as she instinctively leaned forward ever so slightly. 

"Um..." Allen trailed off, and his mind blanked. Looking down quickly at Van, who was looking off in the distance, rather somber, suddenly looked up when he noticed there was a dead silence.

"I'm really sorry about today, it really wasn't what it looked like and I care about you," Van mouthed to Allen, and Allen repeated the words to Hitomi.

"You.... You care about me?" gulped Hitomi, her hands shaking slightly. 

"I do," Allen nodded sincerely, and hesitantly extending one of his hands for a hug or something, only the gods know what, Hitomi accepted it, and as his other hands removed itself from their steel grip on the balcony rail Van turned away and crossed his arms in disgust. 

"Will you go out with me?" Allen asked softly, gazing into Hitomi's emerald green eyes. Smiling happily, Hitomi flung her arms around his neck, but Van's arms crossed and his back turned away from the ladder....

CRASH!

With a great sickening creak and thud, the ladder creaked backwards as Hitomi's eyes widened as her beloved came crashing onto the soft grass of her lawn. To Van's amusement, he was about to lump over and help the lad when he realized with a thud that Hitomi would be running downstairs. Looking around frantically and cursing Hitomi's plain, flat, green lawn, Van had no choice as he heard the familiar click of the door open to fling himself into a nearby thorny rose bush. 

"Oh gods, are you okay?" Hitomi asked frantically as the front door of her house was thrown open and she sprinted over to Allen who was lying on his side, groaning loudly. 

"Ow," he grimaced, and Hitomi looked around alarmed, as Van quickly ducked his head back into the bushes quickly again. 

"Do you have a concussion?" Hitomi asked, biting on her lip, and Allen's twisted face suddenly smoothed out.

"Actually, it's impossible for me to have one because--"

"Oh shut up," Hitomi laughed nervously, and Allen smiled nervously back. "Here, let me help you up," she added quietly, and as they accidentally bumped foreheads, they laughed, but something changed. 

Being this close was different. 

Seeing those warm sapphires look at her from this proximity....

Gently shutting her eyes, Hitomi did something completely out of character.

She kissed him. 

**AN: ^_^;; Please review, I really hope you liked this chapter! Had the food fight bit done for a while, just the second part I was like *_* ANYWHOO, soon Allen will be very cool, and Van will become a bit more introverted due to his feelings and Hitomi's rejection BWHAHAAH ^_^ Please review *bows* Greatly appreciated ^_^**


	5. Rest In Peace

**AN: Haha, here's your awaited chappy people! Review please! ^_____^ Review replies now at bottom because people made me ^_^;;**

Leaning against the headboard of his bed and staring out the window, Van watched the reflection of the street lamps appear on the windows of a passing car. As the rubber wheels sloshed through a puddle, staining the new, white-gray pavement a splotchy mud brown, he exhaled. 

Tonight was Allen and Hitomi's first official date as a happy new couple. Funny, he usually got a 'I'm-having-a-crisis' phone call from Hitomi, but this time, there was none. 

...Not to say he had been waiting for one or anything. 

Telling himself he should be thankful that he wouldn't have to listen to Hitomi complain about things that really weren't worth fretting over, Van one handedly threw the basketball across the room with a bang against the door frame of the closet into his laundry basket with a whoosh. He winced slightly as he could faintly hear his mother scolding him from the kitchen, and rolled over and changed the track on his CD player. 

Nirvana's "Smells Like Teen Spirit" echoed throughout his room, and Van flopped his head back on the welcoming softness of his pillow. 

Downstairs, he heard the phone ringing, and he glanced at his watch. 

It wasn't Hitomi, the date would have started by now. 

Burying his face into the white cotton, Van moaned as he heard Merle banging at his door. 

"Van!" she screeched, the pounding of her fist and the wood not pleasant to the ears, "Pick up the phone! Van!" 

"Alright, alright, I've got it," Van yelled as he groped for his phone. "Hello?" 

"Van," came a male voice, and Van tried to sort out who it was. 

"Um, hey..." he trailed off, "Who is this?" 

"Allen Schezar," Allen prompted as he kept an eye on Hitomi, who was bending down by a shallow inflatable pool and attempting to catch a fish with a green plastic net. 

"Allen, you moron! You were supposed to be on a date with Hitomi half an hour ago!" Van yelled angrily, sitting up as he threw the covers off his body, swinging his legs over the mattress and pacing around his room. 

"I am!" Allen replied incredulously, "She's right in front of me trying to catch a pet fish." 

"Okay, I don't want to know," Van said after a long silence, his left cheek twitching slightly. "So why are you calling? And how the hell did you get my number?" he added after a thought. 

"I got it from one of my posse's-- I mean one of my friend's sister," Allen explained, "And I need to ask a favor of you." 

"Like?" Van asked suspiciously, making his way over to his reeking laundry basket and plucking out his basketball. 

"When I drop Hitomi off tonight, she's giving me her pet hamster to look after, for some odd reason," Allen replied, "Something about giving it new experiences outside, some thrills." 

Van stared blankly ahead of him. 

"Some thrills?" he clarified, to make sure he heard right. 

"That's right," Allen nodded, as Hitomi happily handed a man her net as he plopped the orange red fish into a plastic bag filled with room temperature water. 

"...And I'm helping because...." 

"Because I have no idea how to take care of a hamster!" Allen complained, "Please? She's coming back over soon, I need to have an answer!" 

"Ask your posse or something," Van replied grumpily, practically spitting out the word posse. 

"Van! Please! I trust you! Please?" Allen begged, and Van held the phone away from his ear, irritated. 

"Shut up," he said with a slight wince, "Okay, I'll help you. But I honestly can't see how someone so intelligent would need help with taking care of a bloody hamster. Especially one named Kitty." 

"You have my eternal gratitude, oh crap, she's coming this way. Bye," Allen said hurriedly, and clicked his cell phone shut. "So what are you naming the fish?" he asked Hitomi with a grin as she smiled at the clear plastic baggie. 

***

"I'm near your house," Allen said as Van could hear the sounds of traffic on his line. 

"Oh joy," Van exclaimed sarcastically, "And why the hell is it so loud?" 

"Well, the volume could be the problem, or your environment--" Allen reasoned as he sped along the road, and Van silenced him with a simple 'shut up'. "Okay, I'm here, come out," Allen announced after a few minutes, and groaning Van clicked his TV off and opened his front door to nearly choke. 

Allen was doing circles in front of his house on his bicycle, and to Van's horror he noticed Kitty the oh so lovely biting hamster in a cage in the front basket. 

"Allen, WHY the hell didn't you take a car?" Van yelled as he stood on the front porch, Allen still circling like a moron. 

"Because this would be more thrilling, wouldn't it?" Allen frowned, and Van smacked his forehead. 

"She meant new thrills with a new owner, Schezar! Being in a different environment! Not take it bungee jumping!" he cursed loudly, and Allen was about to reply, still circling, that biking was not bungee jumping and the death rate of bungee jumping when suddenly a stick popped into view.... 

Or rather, it was always there and Allen just wanted to believe the gods had it in for him. 

It was like slow motion, the front tire seemed to trip over the stick as the back wheel came reeling up, Allen loosing grip of his handle bars, his body lifting slightly before crashing to the left off the black bike. As the wire cage flew out of the front basket of his bike, the shavings lining the cage flying out, Van let out a shout as it made contact with the gravel. 

And it was then that maybe the gods _did_ have it in for Allen. 

The familiar sound of a puddle sloshing could be heard, and just as Van directed his gaze from the red car to Kitty's already half demolished cage.... 

"Uh oh." 

***

"Ah," Van said uncomfortably as Allen hyperventilated, "Look it's okay." Kneeling down in front of the puddle of hamster guts, shavings, and a crushed wheel, Allen could be seen visibly shaking. 

"No it's not!" Allen yelled, red rimming his eyes like cheap eye liner, "Hitomi's going to kill me! And that stupid driver didn't even stop!" 

"No she's not," Van assured, even though Hitomi probably would. 

"I'm dead. She'd just forgiven me for... And now... Oh gods, oh gods. That's it I'm becoming an atheist. Oh gods. Why am I still saying oh gods. Oh... Oh carrots. Oh carrots. Oh carrots," Allen chorused as he rocked back and forth. 

"It's not your fault," Van sighed shortly, crossing his arms. Grudgingly, he quickly spat out the most comforting words he could think of for the poor boy. "If the road were a little wider, and that stick wasn't there, and your bike was a bit less jerky, your front basket a bit deeper, and if Kitty had some jumping skills, it would have never happened." 

"I'm so dead," Allen coughed in between hiccups, and Van smacked Allen on the head sharply. 

"Snap out of it, just take it like a man, and tell her," Van scolded sharply, even though he was hardly one to talk. 

When they were about 5, Hitomi had a pet turtle named Pigeon. She had this odd habit of letting Pigeon wander aimlessly through out the house, never worried she'd lose him. According to her, Pigeon would return to her always at the end of the day, faithfully like clockwork. 

One summer's day, Van was playing at Hitomi's house, and had some, er, business to take care of, hollering to his play mate that he'd be back, Arnold Schwarzenegger impersonation and all. Humming to himself as he mounted the stairs, his short legs scratched up from falling down several times in the back yard, Van slammed the bathroom door open to hear it smack into something. Wincing slightly, and peering at the foreign object behind the door, Van's rosy cheeks paled as he noticed the shell of Pigeon not moving. Shutting the door, and gently poking the turtle with his toe, Van's maroon eyes widened in horror as it didn't stir. 

Practically screaming, Van bolted out of his best friend's house before he could be caught red handed, and wisely so, for Hitomi blamed it on her brother Mamoru, and ran into _his_ welcoming arms; sobbing her little heart out. 

"Come on," Van said after his little trip down memory lane, his eyes hiding the uneasy look of the vague image of Hitomi on a warpath. 

***

"Just be sincere," Van suggested as Allen held the mess that was Kitty in a blue Tiffany's bag they had found in Merle's room. Ringing the doorbell, Van leaned casually against a supporting pillar on the porch, when Hitomi opened the door, evidently awakening from a nap, her hair tousled, her slender body stretching as the sun hit her. 

"Van? Hey, what's up?" Hitomi asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, not noticing Allen. Hey, give her a break, she had just woken up. 

"Aren't those my boxers...." Van said suspiciously as he eyed the navy material, and Hitomi grinned sheepishly when Allen cleared his throat. 

"ALLEN!" Hitomi shrieked happily as she flung herself around his neck for a hug, "How are you-- Oh gods, you got me a gift? You shouldn't have!" she squealed as she stole the Tiffany's bag from his grip. A smile playing on his lips, Van leaned back when suddenly he realized what was about to happen and as he bolted to snatch the bag... 

Hitomi's blood curdling scream caused several birds to screech and fly off, a few leaves falling to the ground from the movement. 

***

"It can't be that bad-- Er, I mean, he didn't mean it," Van corrected hastily as Hitomi sobbed into her pillow. 

"But who on Gaea takes a hamster out on a bike ride for THRILLS?" Hitomi hiccupped as she hit the pillow with her fist. 

"Look, he honestly feels terrible," Van comforted as he rubbed the small of Hitomi's back, "He was so traumatized he turned atheist." 

"So?" Hitomi grumbled, her lip jutted in a pout. "He's not that great anyways," she trailed off, obviously lying to herself and Van. 

"So you plan to break up with him because he accidentally killed your hamster?" Van asked bluntly. 

"Kitty wasn't just a hamster!" Hitomi retorted, and Van softened. 

"Look, I know Kitty wasn't just a hamster. She was like the Mighty Mouse of all hamsters; but dumping Allen because of an accident is silly, don't you think?" 

"No," Hitomi sniffed defiantly, and Van sighed. 

"Forget about that guy, then," he said, and Hitomi turned slightly as Van propped her up so she was sitting. "Forget about the way you fell into his eyes," he continued, his voice beginning to catch a tune. "Forget about his charms... Forget about the way he held you in his arms," he squawked, and Hitomi let a giggle escape. Winking, Van kept going. "Walking on air's obnoxious! The thrill, the chill will make you nauseous... And you'll never get enough. Just forget about love!" 

_Allen,_ Hitomi thought as she suddenly recalled the horrified expression in his blue eyes she hadn't caught before the blaze of anger and sadness swept her up. 

"I had almost forgotten the way it felt, when he held out his hand for mine. My heart all a-flutter," she sang. 

"Oh, how I shudder," Van interrupted on cue. 

"The first time we kissed," Hitomi chirped, as Van continued with his part of the song. 

"It won't be missed! Forget about his touch--" 

"I can't forget about his touch," Hitomi smiled, and Van picked up. 

"In the scheme of things it doesn't matter much". 

"It matters so much," Hitomi sang, and Van grinned as a smile begin to take residence on her face. 

"You're better on your own... A meal becomes a banquet when you eat alone," Van smirked as Hitomi tried to stifle her smile. 

"Love's full of compromises," they sang, and finally Hitomi broke out into a big smile, her cheeks stained with salty tears. 

"Feeling better?" he asked quietly as she hugged her pillow to her chest. 

"Yeah," she nodded. "Thanks," she added, pecking him on the cheek. 

"Hey, no problem," he added with a faint blush, and Hitomi snuggled into Van's chest, Van resting his chin on her head. No matter what, no matter when, he always was there for her, knew how to make her feel better; and sometimes a part of Hitomi wondered if they were soul mates. 

"Now are those my boxers?" 

Maybe not. 

**AN: Haha, sadly, the turtle incident actually happened to me when I was a kid ^_^;; Well, please review! GREATLY appreciated ^_^**

**escawing:** Yes, Hitomi's so naive ^_^;; I'll try to improve *whimpers* hehe  
**Sailor Centauri: ***whacks Sailor Centauri with a bat* And I agree! Van SHOULD be on top-- Mind in gutter O_O hehe  
**Crystal Lily: **Well at least we know Van will end up with Hitomi? Hehe, here's your chappy!  
**Luna c:** Yupyup, Van's such a sweetie pie ^_~  
**The Reader is Now Blind: ** *lol!* Hehe.... Van so cute.... *Can clearly envision Allen bleeding on the lawn.. ^_^*  
**Magicman/Smokegirl:** Hehe, there will be plenty more in this story *cackles*  
**Yugismpuzzle:** Hehe, of course he can sing! ^_^ And I'll try to update "Nobody" soon *hides* haha! ^__^ Keep writing!  
**Ferai: **Haha, well I'll try *ducks* If you call that not enough V/H you're gonna kill me later ^_^;;;;;  
**chibizaza:** Haha! Thanko! I like Van singing too ^^ Here's your next chappy ^_^  
**little fairy:** Me too! If Van sang to me I'd probably faint ^^; Will get of Allen by end of story? Hehe ^_^;;;  
**Esca-lover:** NOO!!! Dont steal Van! Haha! *glomps Van* Thanks for reviewing ^_^  
**Starzie Chick: **Hehe, I'm trying to go light on bashing due to Allen fans O_O;;   
**sprout:** Yes, Van IS hot ^_^ And he'll realize eventually ^_~  
**van lover:** too bad his bullet proof hair protected him..... *sighs* ah well, there's always next time ^_~  
**snow blossoms:** Hehe! And Allen and Hitomi will part ways eventually *grins*  
**Infinitis:** Haha, I still need your location for "Samurai" or I can't add you *nervous smile* Thanks for reviewing! *hugs*  
**freelancer47:** Haha! And there will be many more "Poor Van"'s along the way of this story ^_^;;   
**Quintessence:** Hehe, thanko! *bows* I want to be necked and sucked by Van too! XD  
**darkcherry: **Thanks for reviewing! ^_^ Woah, there are two darkcherry people *_* Haha!  
**aoao: **Don't melt! *needs you to update your story ^_~* Hehe! And thanks so much!! *loves long reviews* *MaGIcAL* Haha, love how you did that ^_^  
**daddyz-girl: **Haha! No problem; you just keep writing ^_^ And tell Yugismpuzzle to keep writing too!  
**Tevrah:** Haha! Maybe... Just maybe... ^_~ Thanks for reviewing!  
**Rai Dorian: **Changed the link; go see! And I'm working on Razzle Dazzle once I get this one or my other drama fic done! ^^  
**Lev: **Yup, Hitomi IS stupid. And if I put review replies at the bottom wouldn't you have to scroll through them anyways? o_O But anywhoo.... There you go.  
**Lisi Naiku: **Ooh, insightful *grins* Yes, thinking hurts my brain too! ^_^;;  
**naria:** Haha, thanks!  
**Ruby: **Thanks! And Van's slow, but he'll realize his feelings soon enough...  
**Ash Night: ** Hope you feel better! *pat pat* Thanks for reviewing ^_^  
**stargazin: **Van will get Hitomi in the end ^_^ Thanks for reviewing! *bows*  
**Fire Fly: **It would have been ^_^ But I'm evil, so it was all just a ploy to get out of cleaning *grins* Thnks for reviewing!  
**Dahee Fanel: **Hehehe *grins* Yup, can't hate Maddie, she's supposed to be the "smart" one ^_^:;;;;;;;;;  
**hitomi chan:** LOL! yupyup, Hitomi's just dense ^____^ Continue that AU fic of yours; I like it ^_^  
**Japanimejo:** *waves own Van flag too* Hehe!!! *gasps* DONT WASTE SHOES ON THE LOWLIFE THAT IS ALLE-- *realizes allen fans are around* Ahem! ^_^:;  
**MaboroshiTsuki: ***throws Allen back on Anne for fun* hehehehhee!!! Thanks for reviewing! Miss Talented one! XD  
**jess131346: ***fears jess' wrath* Haha! Poor Van is right XD  
**PeachesandCream: **Thanks for reviewing! *grins and bows* Update, woman! XD  
**Tommi Gurrl: **^_^;; Well... They peck each other on the cheek? But they will kiss eventually ^_~  
**A-HOLE: **O_O *slightly frightened* Hehe! Oh well, it's okay because Van doesn't know his feelings for Hitomi yet so it's all good ^_~  
**Rheia:** Yupyup, V/H! Wouldn't have it any other way ^_^ Glad you like this fic! ^_^  
**Paws:** Unfortunately, yes ^_^;; But yes! They will eventually realize it! So it's all good ^_^ *grins*  
**Dariel: **Yeah! If Van necked and sucked me O_O *faints and melts into puddle* Hehe! And thanks for reviewing!  
**Fushizen Na: **Allen and Hitomi are smitten of course, haha! Thanks for the review!  
**Tempest Break: **Hehe, gotta love Van! Thanks for reviewing! And I would love to bash Allen more but alas his fans... XD  
**tokara-naria-sanzuke**: *hides* Okay, more V/H later! Swear! ^_^;;;;;; Thanks for reviewing!  
**Callisto Nicol: **Hehe, in my old draft for this chappy I mentioned the rose scratches, but I cut it out *sighs* hehe ^_^;;  
**darkcherry: **Woah, there are two darkcherry people o_O ANYWHOO, LOVE the song XD It's great! And thanks for reviewing!  
**me:** Thanks for reviewing!  
**Dilandau-is-my-boyfriend: ***hides* Didn't mean to make you mad ^_^;; ANYWHOO, thanks for reviewing!   
**PerfectSoldier09: **Haha! Really? The guy dies right? o_O ANYWHOO, yupyup, the Bad Touch is a good song ^_^ 

**AN: Yeah, people asked me to put review replies at the bottom ^_^;; Again, review away! XD**  
  



	6. Personal Matters

**AN: This chapter's a bit dramatic, ooers. But yeah, it's just a storm, there will be calm after it! Sorry for the slow update... _ Haha! Please, please, please review ^_^ I know this chapter's a bit short but don't complain, it'll just set me off from writing the next! XD Thanks for being patient ^^ I LUFF YOU ALL! :)**

**Warning: Bit of swearing.... *bows head in apology***

"You know Van," Merle smirked impishly as she broke an egg over the preheated frying pan, "Jealousy never suited you too well." 

"And what am I jealous of this time?" Van asked exasperatedly, his stomach growling for food. 

"When Hitomi and Allen came over yesterday, I saw your eyes. Someone's been visited by the green eyed monster, and I don't think it's because of Allen's glossy hair." 

"Van," came the cheerful chirping of Hitomi's voice on his answering machine, "My birthday party is coming up this weekend; you're singing with Dilandau again, got it? Do it or die." 

A small smile curled onto Van's lips which turned into a carnivorous expression when Merle tipped some scrambled eggs and bacon onto his plate. Picking up his fork deftly he began to shovel the food into his mouth while Merle rolled her eyes, mixing up some fruit and yoghurt for herself. 

"What's with the rabbit food?" Van asked in a muffled voice, pork grease shining his lips. 

"Unlike you I don't enjoy heart attack on a plate for my breakfast," Merle stuck out her tongue, "Jesus, a pound of bacon… One day that metabolism of yours is going to slow down and you'll be a big tub of lard." 

"Thanks," Van muttered, eating his breakfast more dejectedly. Visions of ball shaped Van rolled across his mind and he dropped his fork with a clatter. 

"At least I'm cooking. If you cooked it yourself you'd eat it practically raw," Merle shuddered, spooning a strawberry into her mouth. 

"Shut up," Van pouted, but in a half grateful manner. If Van had to cook for himself when their mother was away he'd probably be dead right now from food poisoning. Once he tried to heat some food by himself and nearly set the house on fire because he didn't take the tin foil off causing it to burst in flames. "And just so you know, I am not jealous of Barbie over there." 

"You're on the swim team right?" Merle asked, frowning slightly as she tapped her spoon against the rim of her bowl slightly. 

"Yes…" Van answered slowly, blinking. 

"Are they training you in that river in Egypt or something?" Merle continued, her expression dead serious until Van made a move to tackle her. Giggles erupted from her mouth as she ran screaming from the kitchen, Van chasing her with a package of frozen bacon he nicked from the fridge. 

* * * 

There was buzzing in the hallway, and Van slammed his locker shut, exhausted. Walking past the trophy cases and cafeteria, he felt a hand grab his shoulder. 

"Van, go to the second floor," Naria, one of his brother's best friends said urgently. Naria and Eriya were twins, and even though Folken left for college a while ago they still kept in touch with the Fanel family, and of course, Folken himself. 

"Why?" Van asked, looking from gold to silver, puzzled. 

"Some girls are cussing at Merle," Eriya explained seriously, "We tried to stop them but they're pretty serious about this." The two made no acknowledgement of the dirt on their faces, their normally immaculate hair tousled. 

"Did they start on you when you tried to step in?" Van asked quietly, and the two avoided his gaze. 

"Just go." 

* * * 

Sprinting up the stairs, Van pushed the double doors open and rounded the corner to find a bunch of girls crowding in a hallway of lockers. 

"Yeah you little slut, don't you go around thinking you're all that," one of the girls threatened, "Or you're going to find your life a living hell." There was a fierce noise of protest, and Van's eyes flickered as he saw Merle over the girls' shoulders. One of them in a light blue tank top pushed his sister against the wall sharply, and Van was about to yell at them when he saw him. 

Allen. 

He was standing there, awkwardly, and certainly looked like he didn't want to be there. He was off to the side, looking at his shoes, waiting for his fan club to 'finish up.' 

"Bitches, go pick on something else like the zits on your face," Van snapped, parting through the crowd dangerously and standing in front of his sister. 

"Van," the leader stated, "Lighten up, god." 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Van demanded, "You think ten against one is cool? You think you're respected in this school? You think you're anything but screws to any guy in this school?!" 

"Don't you talk to me like that, you bastard!" the girl seethed, "And I wouldn't talk about being just a screw if I were you, Van Fanel. Not even your precious best friend, Hitomi, can treat you seriously." 

"Remember what I can do to you," Van said calmly after a deathly silence, "I can turn every single person in this bloody school against you whore so I suggest you watch your damn hands and mouth and keep using them for what you were using them for before." 

The girl narrowed her eyes about to reply when Van continued. 

"And I don't mean whoring around. I mean screwing yourself." 

Heat flushed the girl's face as she screwed up her face, trying to think of a reply. 

"C'mon he's not worth our time," she finally muttered, the girls following silently. The few others in the hallway that had stayed to watch scuttled away, and Van exhaled sharply, casting Allen an even sideways glance. His face then changed sharply.

"Why didn't you intervene, Schezar?" Van demanded, pushing Allen against a locker violently, "Why the fucking hell didn't you intervene?" 

"Van don't use violence or I'll be forced to—" Allen began, slightly surprised, but Van merely punched the spot beside Allen's head. 

"Or you'll what? Tell on me?" Van snapped, his eyes flickering from brown to maroon. 

"I'll fight back," Allen replied flatly, narrowing his blue eyes right back at Van. "Touch me again and I'll meet fist with fist." 

"Get real Barbie," Van shouted, "You allow your bitches to push my sister around you're going to pay!" Dropping his backpack with a thud onto the floor Van swung his arm and hit Allen square across the jaw. Girls screamed, but the volume increased when there was another hitting noise. Van held his nose for a moment, and when he removed his hands blood stained them. Yelling in anger Van hooked Allen's neck and flipped him onto his knees, Allen elbowing Van in the gut reflexively. As the raven haired boy's grip released the blonde stood up and slammed Van's back causing the youth to cripple to the floor. Looking up, Van's vision was blurred slightly when he saw Allen step back, off balance and knock Merle against the water fountain. A fresh wave of anger swept over him and growling Van stumbled up and dove at Allen's knees causing the tall boy to fall down. Grabbing Allen's wrists Van raised his fist to punch Allen again when he heard a familiar voice. 

"Van what the hell do you think you're doing?" came a horrified voice as delicate hands grabbed his torso. Standing up as he was off guard Van's head snapped to the side as Hitomi slapped him across the face. 

"Hitomi!" Van roared, "What the—" 

She ignored him however, she was too busy helping Allen up. 

"Oh my god I'm so sorry," Hitomi apologized, "He's not normally like this." She tried to keep her face from bursting into an incredulous one, but she could feel the confusion swarming her. She knew Van sometimes picked fights but they were usually with people who deserved them. 

Or at least, that's what he convinced her. 

"It's really alright," Allen muttered, rubbing his jaw, "It's not all his fault." Hitomi felt guilt overcome her, she felt as if she was responsible for Van's actions. 

"Hitomi," Van tried again, "He—Merle—" 

"Come on, I can clean you up at my house," Hitomi said, ignoring Van as she hugged Allen. Van felt a surge of rage zip through him as Allen rubbed circles on Hitomi's back with the flat of his palm. 

_This song is dedicated to all the happy people…  
All the happy people…   
__T__hat have real nice lives,  
That have now idea what it's like…_

"Thanks," Allen nodded, "Are you sure?" 

"Yes I'm sure," Hitomi smiled softly, leaning up and kissing him on the cheek. She looked away quickly, embarrassed, but Allen grinned and held her hand. 

_I feel like I'm walking a tight rope without a circus net,  
I'm popping percasete, I'm a nervous wreck,   
__I deserve respect…_

"Are you going to even let me say anything?" Van asked softly, his head buzzing gently. Green eyes met his flatly, and lowered again. 

"Come on," Hitomi said quietly, "Maybe if we walk quickly we can beat Mamoru home." 

_That's rock bottom   
When you feel you have had it up to here   
Cause you mad enough to scream but you sad enough to tear   
That's rock bottom... _

"Van?" came Merle's hesitant voice, "Are you okay?" 

The youth just kept staring down the now empty hallway, blinking numbly every few seconds. Suddenly he slammed his fist against a locker, causing it to dent slightly at the edges. 

"Doesn't she remember I made her keep him?" Van demanded angrily, "Doesn't she remember that I told her not to dump him? Doesn't she remember that I never pick a fight unless I have…" Van trailed off, his eyes blood shot as he leaned against the wall. 

"A reason," Merle finished quietly, "I know". Patting him on the hand comfortingly she waited with him patiently in the deserted hallway. 


	7. Sober Moments

"Hitomi, remember to come after school!" one of the crowd members said, and Van looked up from the ground. Hitomi's eyes were filled with a Tinkerbell green, her golden brown hair braided with fat emerald green ribbon. She had on a leafy colored sweat shirt on, the neck cut off so it rested off her slender shoulders. The group laughed in unison, the array of denim jeans and sweaters rustling as they commented and bustled in the aftermath of the joke. Van remembered when she got that sweater, it was their first concert together. 

_Still falling  
Breathless and on again..._

She looked up, her head raising from the crowd of ducked heads, and her smile faded as she recognized Van's face. 

_I could possibly be fading,  
Or have something more to gain_

Her eyes lost their happy confidence, and absentmindedly she hugged her school books to her chest. She swept her gaze to the floor, and waved offhandedly to her friends. She could feel his eyes following her, it was so uncomfortable. 

"Bye Hitomi," they all said randomly, and as Van kept his gaze on her, she walked close to the lockers on the opposite side of the hallway. His lips were parted slightly, and his head was tilted back slightly as the emotion of his face was a mixture of hurt, disbelief and being torn. Hooking a strand of loose hair behind her ear, she then mustered the courage to look up. The knot in her throat tightened. He caught her gaze, and her shoulders gathered slightly. 

_I could feel myself growing colder,  
I could feel myself under your fate,  
Under your fate..._

Frozen in the middle of the hallway, their hearts were in cages. Shielded, but visible so that they could see the raw emotion. The moment grew longer, and Van felt connected enough to say something. 

_It was you breathless and tall,  
I could feel my eyes turning into dust..._

Perhaps Hitomi realized Van's thoughts, or maybe she just read it from his raising arm and his intake of breath. The small flex in the muscle of his jaw. 

Half a syllable left his mouth before Hitomi suddenly picked up her speed and push through the double doors leading outside. The door swung a couple of times before staying shut, and as Van reverted his eyes to Hitomi's crowd, they were gone too. He stood alone, and slowly he dropped his raised hand, the gesture he had hoped meant that he was trying to sort things out. 

_....__And two strangers turning into dust  
Turning into dust._

_* * *_

The street lights glowed an odd orange, highlighting the forest green leaves of the few trees an eerie color. It was quiet. And Van was alone. 

His throat was stinging, dry, like he hadn't drunk anything in days. His gaze was serious, stern even, his jaw set. An empty plate sat on the floor beside his bed, remnants of his dinner littering the edges of it. Moonlight streamed through his window, and he leaned his head against the cool glass. 

He and Hitomi would make up, they couldn't be friends this long and just suddenly be broken apart.

Van felt the doubt enter his system. Exhaling sharply, he looked at the basketball in his hands and ran his fingertips over the orange rubber bumps, along the black curved grooves. The shrieking sound of the phone ringing blazed through the house, disrupting the silence, and Van could hear the sound of Merle picking up the phone from downstairs. 

"Hold on," he heard vaguely, then the urgent sound of his little sister running up the stairs. "Van, phone!" 

"Got it," he grunted, picking up his phone deftly, "Hello?"

"Van," came a teary voice, and for a moment his heart froze. Hitomi? "I'm really sorry to call you, but everyone's busy and--" the voice stopped, and a series of strained hiccups and sobs ensued. 

"Are you okay?" Van asked, and there was a sniff, then another heart wrenching sob.

"No," the speaker wept, "It's Maddie, by the way. I'm so sorry for calling you like this," she apologized profusely, and Van straightened up from his slouched position, frowning. 

"What's wrong?" Van asked, his stern expression shifting to a worried one, and he strained to hear Maddie's reply as it was a blur of distressed syllables and torn wails.

"I'm sort of drunk right now, I'm so sorry Van, I'm really sorry," Maddie said, her tone almost as if she was pleading, "I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do," she trailed off, her sobbing growing more frequent. 

"Okay, forget about what happened," Van instructed, "Breathe." 

"I feel like going to sleep, but I can't," Maddie cried, sitting alone inside a bathroom on a toilet with the seat down, the white tile and lighting harsh and not warm and comforting. "I'm in the bathroom, so I could be alone," she croaked, "I don't know what to do Van, tell me what to do!" she begged. 

"Where are you?" Van asked. Maddie didn't reply, rather she just kept crying to herself. "Maddie, where are you?" Van pressed, when he jerked up slightly from Maddie's sudden volume.

"I'm at my boyfriend's house," she sobbed loudly, "And right now he's with some girl under a blanket," she wailed, her voice growing thick and watery. 

"I'm so sorry," Van trailed off, unsure of what to say, and a fresh bout of sniffles and whimpers came from Maddie's end. 

"I liked him so much," she hiccupped, "And I trust so many people and they always let me down." 

"They say to give your love, Maddie," Van said quietly, "But trust is something sacred."

"I know, I'm stupid," Maddie replied, leaning against the counter, poking the pale pink bar of soap on the dish. "Nothing ever stays good for me, I always screw it up," she sobbed, and Van rubbed his head.

"This isn't your fault," Van assured her, "You're a bit tipsy, things are a lot more extreme then they seem. I really think you should leave his house," Van stressed, "And you should go home."

"My mom's going to kill me," Maddie choked, "I can't even figure out where the subway station is." She dug her nails into the soap bar in anguish and dragged lines down the round pink glycerin. Van chewed on his bottom lip, thinking. He could hear Maddie breathing loudly, the noises coming from her echo like because of the bathroom. 

"Okay, the important thing is that you leave there," Van said finally, "You can't stay there, Maddie." 

"But I drive, or anything," she wailed, "And won't it work!" Van paused for a moment, trying to decipher what she said. 

"Take a taxi," Van suggested, and there was a silence on the other end. "Maddie?" 

"I'm looking for money," she mumbled, her head bowed down as she hunted through her purse. Her movements were frantic, yet slow. "I don't have money," she cried, dropping her wallet into her purse, her head pounding. Van exhaled through his teeth, tossing the basketball between his hands. 

"Okay, Maddie, where is your boyfriend's house?" 

"It's near Arzas Station," she hiccupped, and Van swung his legs out of bed, sitting up. 

"Okay, I want you to call a taxi, and take it to my house, alright?" Van instructed slowly, "Maddie, are you listening?" 

"I don't have money!" Maddie shouted, and Van sighed. 

"I know, but I do, okay? I'll pay for your taxi," he replied patiently, and Maddie held her head in her hands. 

"But I told my mom I'd be home by midnight, I lied.... I said that I was working on a project, " she whispered, "But I can't go home, not like this.... My head hurts so much, where the hell is my aspirin," she suddenly demanded, and Van's ears pricked. 

"Don't take any medicine, Maddie," Van warned, "Not until the morning, alright? I'll call your mom, and say that you were working with me and that you're taking longer then expected. Just come before you do something you'll regret." 

There was a silence again, and before Van could ask if Maddie was there, she spoke. "Thank you Van," she said softly. 

"No problem," he smiled tiredly, and hanging up the phone he then scratched his head before beginning to change the sheets on his bed. 

* * * 

Van padded quietly up the stairs with a glass of water, and knocked gently on the door to his bedroom before entering. Maddie was tucked under Van's blanket, a fresh blue coverlet around it instead of Van's typical black one that was covered in crumbs of food. Her closed eyes were rimmed with black, results of her mascara smudging from her tears, and her face was pale but peaceful. Setting down the glass gently on his desk, Van looked at the picture of Hitomi on the table and set it face down. 

_Van looked at the money in his hands, then at the taxi driver. _

_"Fifteen dollars?" Van repeated, ant the driver nodded._ _"Hold on for a second then," Van said, and jogging into the house he sprinted to his room. He only had ten. Opening his desk drawer, he saw a bunch of bills scattered around. Hitomi's birthday money. For a minute, his hand was suspended above a bill, when his fingers suddenly curled into a fist, his other hand shutting the drawer firmly. Jogging over to his bomber jacket, he reached in and pulled out five dollars, he'd just have to have smaller lunches for the next week. _

_More like a cracker if he was lucky. _

Van picked up the picture again, then sighed as he left his room soundlessly. Their friendship would be alright. He hoped so, a lot. 

* * * 

"Hitomi, don't you think you should forgive Van?" Allen tried hesitantly, and Hitomi stopped fingering the pale blue skirt in front of her. It was the only thing in the store that didn't have red or black in it, the red the exact hue of Van's eyes when he was in the sun. 

"No," Hitomi replied steadily, "I've always let him get off the hook when he beats people up, but I'm so sick of it!" 

"But he has reason," Allen said lowly, and placing his hands on Hitomi's shoulders he met her gaze, "Some of my friends were going at Merle, and I didn't stop them," he said quietly, "I don't even know why I didn't intervene... I feel terrible." For a moment, Hitomi just blinked her green eyes at Allen, then softened. 

"Still, he shouldn't always result to fighting," Hitomi insisted, but she felt slightly guilty. 

"If someone did that my sister, I'd do the same Hitomi," Allen said, and Hitomi looked at him in surprise. 

"You have a sister?" 

"Yeah," Allen nodded, "She doesn't live with my family though..." 

"Why?" Hitomi asked, then suddenly stopped, "I mean, you don't have to tell me," she added hurriedly, distracting herself by looking at the price tag of the skirt. 

"Maybe later," Allen smiled weakly, "You like that skirt?" 

* * * 

Maddie and Merle were battling away on Van's game system, blisters growing prominent on their thumbs, their wrists going sore. The fast techno soundtrack was blaring, and Van sat contentedly on the couch as he tugged at pieces of licorice with his teeth. The doorbell rang, and Van groaned as he willed himself to get off his lazy ass. Stumbling over to the door he opened it and nearly choked on a piece of licorice. 

"Hey," Hitomi smiled unsurely, and Van swallowed. 

"Hey." Both stood awkwardly, shuffling, until Van cleared his throat. "Uh, did you want to come in?" 

"That was the idea," Hitomi half laughed, and Van grinned. 

"Wow, you actually got an idea for once?" he smirked, and Hitomi pretended to be shocked as she smacked him in the stomach. "Maddie's here..." Van added when they entered the living room, and Hitomi frowned. 

"Oh," she said, noticing Maddie wearing Van's shirt and shorts, before smiling, "Hey." 

"Hey," Maddie smiled, pausing the game. Hitomi was tempted to ask why Maddie was there, but decided against it. She didn't know that Maddie and Van were such good friends... 

"Me and Allen are going to The Crusade tonight," Hitomi said, "I was wondering if you wanted to come.... Maddie can come too," she added. 

"Thanks for the invitation," Merle mock huffed, and Hitomi flushed red. 

"I'd invite you Merle, but you're underage," Hitomi began, embarrassed, but Merle just cracked into laughter. 

"I know stupid," she smiled, "I was being sarcastic. You know, the thing that you and Van are constantly?" 

"Isn't The Crusade that new club?" Maddie asked, interrupting Hitomi before she could think of a reply. Van nodded. 

"Yeah, sounds great Princess," Van smiled, and Hitomi grinned. 

Things were alright again. 

**AN: Yeah... Been bad with the updating... Any commitments I have online I've been REALLY bad with... _ No fluff or lighthearted stuff this chapter... Sowee *bows head* Thanks to Aeka-himme for beta reading... But.. *Smacks her on the head* She said it was fine and that nothing needed to be changed! *cries* LOL, well, hope you enjoy this chapter, review, because I actually have inspiration!!! *_* Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter, it meant a lot to me!!! *suffocates the few readers she has with a big hug***


	8. Dance Like This

"The Crusade" was written in retro cursive letters across the glitzy entrance, an exotic dance beat barely audible as Van offered his arm to Maddie at the door. Large, waxy green leaves framed bright tropical flowers as they entered the club, small lights sashaying on the dance floor. The drum beat mixed with the trumpet as the singer at the front swayed soothingly. Striking violet eyes were framed by deadly black lashes, a waterfall of bronzed blonde running down bare shoulders. 

"Funny thing is when I look into your eyes, I sense something so sincere in your disguise," the woman sang in her smouldering voice, "You whisper secrets I hear only in my dreams... Then I wake up to your telesmoke screen. I wait patiently while you play your game, 'cause in the end, I'll be the winner all the same," she continued, cocking her head playfully. The purple orchid in her hair complimented the intense plum color on her long dress, the cut of it simple yet devastating. 

"She's pretty," Maddie murmured to Van as they stood still, watching the singer, and Van agreed noncommittally with a tilt of his neck. 

"You'll see clearly when the song comes to a stop, I'll be the one blowing kisses from the top," she cooed, blowing gently over her palm towards the audience. "So baby, stop... Stop, you're surrounded. I got my love, love all around ya." With a sharp turn of her head, the singer twisted her shoulders before sliding out her leg to the left, the high split in her dress accentuating the bared leg. "One wrong move, move and I'll down ya... And that'll end ya, you should surrender, you'll never win unless you give in," her voice grew in volume, repeating the chorus with enthusiasm as she pointed a gloved finger out to the entrance of the club. 

"I feel so under dressed," Maddie complained as girls in pretty dresses of ivory, onyx, and sky twirled by. 

"You look fine," Van assured, flitting his gaze from the singer to Maddie kindly. 

"So won't you give our love a chance? Or do you only wanna dance?" the singer questioned, and Van followed the violet gaze towards the club entrance when his jaw dropped.

A killing low cut dress shot out in crimson red as toned calves played with the hem of the skirt. Green eyes blazed in coal colored smoke shadow, soft lips shiny and nude. The new presence was picked up by most in the club, and all eyes lingered on the figure who held a lot of power at that moment. The short silence was interrupted by the restarted drum beat, and everyone went back to chatting or dancing. Except for Van that is. 

"She's pretty," Maddie breathed, and Van was frozen like a gawky teenager as the fatal girl started striding towards him. 

"Hey you guys," Hitomi grinned, her lips spreading over pearly white teeth. 

"Hi," Van mouthed, a wisp of a sound coming out of his throat. 

"Hitomi, I hate you," Maddie half smiled half pouted, and Hitomi looked alarmed.

"Why?!"

"You just had to look bloody amazing, didn't you," Maddie jokingly accused, and Hitomi blushed humbly. Van felt like he was sinking in some sort of blissful yet suffocating goo, and had to grab onto Maddie's elbow to keep from falling down or breaking out into song. 

"You both always look amazing," came a deep voice, and Van suddenly felt himself being shot out of the goo like a cannon on crack. 

"This looks like a freaking ballroom, not a club," Van spat out, and three pairs of eyes swung at his sudden bitter outburst. "Um..."

"I like it," Maddie offered, and Allen kept his eyes on Van for a moment before looking at Maddie with a smile.

"It's different then the normal ones," Allen shrugged, and Hitomi leaned up and kissed the blonde on the cheek.

"It's amazing," she agreed, smiling at Maddie and then shooting Van a reprimanding look, who in turn shrugged defensively. 

"You wouldn't by chance consider granting me a dance, Princess?" Allen grinned slyly, and Van's maroon eyes shot open lividly as his head made odd jerky motions, Maddie gripping his forearm tightly.

"Chill," she muttered as Hitomi was led to the dance floor giddily, and Van's mouth open and shut like a fish. 

"Only _I_ call her Princess!" he managed to stutter, his gaze narrowing into slits. "That bastard's going to have his jaw displaced!" he promised, moving his arm towards his sleeve as if to pull it up.

"Really?" Maddie said flatly, no amusement in her voice which Van didn't want. He wanted her support, hell he'd be damn right gleeful if Maddie offered to kick Allen in the side. "And then what? Do you think Hitomi will run to you? You're going to distance yourself from her."

"I already have," Van spat, and Maddie frowned.

"Hmm?" 

"Nothing," Van corrected hastily, "A... Um, mulberry bath," he coughed, gazing with sudden interest at the floor.

* * *

The sharp sound of a low, long whistle pierced the air as Dilandau Albatou entered "The Crusade", pulling at his crisp shirt. The boy exuded control, power, a sort of sarcastic humor that if manipulated right could make a girl bow to his knees. 

"No fighting tonight boys, too many ladies to have fun with," the silver haired boy smirked, his eyebrow arching as his gaze fell on a girl with dark brown hair and cobalt eyes. She was laughing, her cheeks flushed as she fell into the arms of some guy. Boyfriend? It didn't matter. Dilandau would steal her from him either way. Walking, some would say strutting, towards his target, Dilandau frowned in surprise as he saw the guy the girl was dancing awkwardly with. It took a moment to register the face, but the raven hair and maroon eyes were unmistakable. 

"Speak of the devil," came a voice, and Van looked up from stepping on Maddie's foot into wine colored eyes. 

"Well if it isn't Dilandau," Van replied. Then after a pause and a once over, he added in a monotone voice, "You strutted over here didn't you."

"Me? Strut?" Dilandau asked in mock innocence, "That would require tons of self confidence and a touch of arrogance!"

"Of course you have none of those," Van grinned, "Why are you in this freak house?"

"Supposed to be expensive, and hard to get into. My kind of deal," Dilandau said with a slight cock of his head, "Are you dating this lovely girl?" he asked casually. 

"No, she's just my friend," Van replied carefully, his eyes dancing devilishly as he could read the albino like a book. "Maddie, I think he wants you," Van teased as the brunette flushed bright red.

"That I do," Dilandau smiled disarmingly, "Just a dance," he bowed his head quickly, like a gentlemen. 

"Think I'll survive, Van?" Maddie joked, and Dilandau laughed as he turned to face the raven haired boy.

"Of course," Van said seriously, "But any more and he may start going freaky and doing the funky chicken or something," Van added quickly, dodging Dilandau's punch. 

"Lay off the funky chicken, you just wish you had my mad skills," Dilandau grinned, before extending his hand to Maddie. "Shall we?"

"If I'm not back you can send out the search team," Maddie called over her shoulder playfully as Dilandau escorted her to the dance floor. 

* * *

__

I said a 4,5,6,

Come on and get your kicks...

The quiet roll of tires smoothed over a paved driveway until the car pulled to a stop. Doors of a well polished car opened hesitantly as the passengers of the car slid out. 

__

Now you don't need the money,  
With a face like that, do you honey?

Something clinked inside the bags one of the people were carrying, and the others put their fingers to their lips. Looking up at the quiet house, it's lights out, a wicked smile lit up one by one on each face. They'd make her regret it. 

***

Watching everyone dance through dark violet eyes, the club singer took a break as her lips enclosed over the edge of a glass of water, the liquid sliding down her parched throat. To be honest, she'd rather by anywhere but here, but a job was a job, and this one paid. 

Typically speaking, most of the other singers the owner Dryden, had hired, loved to sing. She, however, sang because she had the talent. Not the passion. Drumming her fingers on her thigh, her gaze panned the room. There was a small hope that he'd be here, but if he wasn't, the blonde wouldn't be surprised. He wasn't predictable. 

The sound of a woman gasping caught the singer's attention, and her eyes followed as a woman was dipped devastatingly low to the ground. Locks of mahogany hair brushed the ground before she was brought up again to her dance partner, her electric blue eyes sparkling with laughter. They spun around deftly once before she locked eyes with the Casanova.

Dilandau.

A smirk played on the singer's lips as she cocked her head, and it took a few moments for the albino to register who the pixie was. Auburn eyes squinted in a mock expression of outrage as his lips formed the words 'hold on'. The shrill of the trumpet blared through the air as the song began winding down to it's close, and as the silver haired boy dazzled the brunette with his charm, the blonde drew her teeth over her bottom lip mischievously. 

Game time.

***

Several couples had left the club by now, the selection of music growing softer and more mellow. The lights had dimmed as well, the pumping, bright atmosphere now romantic and dreamy. A few floating candles skimmed the bottom of a fountain near the entrance, and the crooning of a man's voice weaved through the club. 

__

There you see her   
Sitting there across the way 

"Do you know where Dilandau is?" Maddie asked nonchalantly, involuntarily hooking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. The brunette was charmed as the albino had made no move to touch her anywhere she deemed uncomfortable, and had stayed with her dutifully for several songs. 

"Hmm?" Van replied blankly, his eyes focused on a certain green eyed girl. Following his struck gaze, a grin played at Maddie's lips as she patted Van on the shoulder.

"I'll find him myself," she smiled, walking away as Van nodded numbly. 

__

She don't got a lot to say   
But there's something about her

She was holding a glass of something, peering into it as a graceful blush was streaking her cheeks. Long eyelashes fluttered shut, giving her a doe-like, innocent look. Her lips were moving softly as she spoke with someone, each curved movement imprinting Van's control and sanity. He felt slightly nauseous, but in the way that you've had too much candy, coffee and daytime television combined. 

Gulping, his eyes shot open as her green eyes lifted and met his across the room. He impulsively clutched at the air, as if to grab a nearby person and fling them in front of him. A tiny voice in the corner of his mind wailed, 'I'm melting!' while another voice screamed for him to do something inconspicuous. Macho time. 

Shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants casually, Van cleared his throat and leaned against a nearby structure. Suddenly, he wished for an earthquake. Hell, if every single male looked at Hitomi for more then two seconds he wouldn't need one, there'd be a public crisis. He could see it now in the headlines: Male population wiped out from heart attacks after seeing green eyed beauty. 

Man, he was obsessed. Sighing, Van was about to get up when a slender pair of arms encircled his waist.

"Do I look that awful that you have to stay that far away?" a voice teased, and as Van looked down into the hugger's eyes he resisted the urge to panic. 

Panic visibly.

Smushing down the hysterical meltdown wailing inside of him, Van put on a half cool half strangled smile before tilting his head.

"Sorry babes, but the truth's the truth," he replied as Hitomi swatted at his head. 

"Well, want to take pity on sad little old me and dance?"

"Heh, sure," Van nodded, his eyes warm despite his knees screaming, 'Mayday! Mayday!' 

Yes, you want her   
Look at her, you know you do 

A slow tune had struck up, and as Hitomi rested her hands around Van's neck, she frowned.

"Are you alright? You feel really warm."

"I'm fine," Van said casually, his heartbeat skyrocketing as she leisurely played with the hairs at the nape of his neck. 'Okay Van, calm yourself,' he thought silently, shutting his eyes for a moment before gaining his composure. "Where's Allen?" he tried, feeling all the gods in the sky raise their weapons to chuck at his head. 'Nice move, dumbass.'

"He's getting something from the car, I think," Hitomi replied, nibbling on her lip slightly.   


She was blushing, the color like the inner petals of a dusky rose. His face was so close to hers, his eyes bearing into hers in a soul searing way that insured they'd meet again in the next lifetime. A connection rivalling Romeo and Juliet's thickened the air, and a great urge compelled Van to say something fitting. 

"Those damn jello pigs." 

"...What?" Hitomi asked blankly, staring up at Van. _Shit, shit, shit._ Maroon eyes hardened slightly as Van's jaw set, his mind frantically searching for something intelligent to back it up with. _Where the hell did you get JELLO PIGS from you moron!! _ his mind screamed at him as his left eye twitched slightly. 

"Temporary insanity" was all he could offer, and Hitomi shook her head amusedly. 

"More like permanent," she smirked. "Sometimes I think you make a fool out of yourself because you love me _that_ much," Hitomi teased, and Van slid on a smile. 

"Shh, don't tell," he whispered into her ear, his hot breath playing on the soft angles of her face. Planting a luxurious kiss on the apple of her cheek he pulled away, slipping into the crowd. 

****

AN: Sooooorry for the slow update, just I've been really busy, confused, stressed, and trying to work on an original story as well. Thanks to all those readers who supported me, I'm terribly sorry for the long wait ^^;; Pfft. You were probably all glad you were rid of me *bawls* Oh yeah? WELL I DON'T NEED YOU!! *silence* WAIT! I WAS LYING!! *cries* Without you all I have no purpose in my feeble life XD I have some other chapters nearly done of other stories, just, I can't figure out how to finish the other scenes I need to link two important scenes together. Also working on a V/H one shot, so far referred to as "Painters" but it won't be the final title. Hope you liked this chapter, and just so you know, the last chapter that I had before was deleted, this is replacing it :P Ugh. Don't ask why. It had a pretty okay story line but if I followed the Rinoa line this story would never finish n_u;; Have a luffly day!! ^_____^


End file.
